Sonic Elemental X Ask
by TheSonicGamer99
Summary: Ask the current cast of Sonic Elemental X anything you want. Also ask me crap. Don't care, just no cruel questions!
1. Chapter 1

**Author:YO folks! It's me, TheSonicGamer99, and I am gonna start an ask for Sonic Elemental X. I know it is a bit early to, but I am BORRRRRRRED!**

**Sonic appears next to the author, and he's in pony form.**

**Sonic: You all know how this works, ask questions for us in the reviews.**

**Author:You can ask me questions about Sonic Elemental X as well. Just no fucked up questions though... Anyway! (Claps hands together.) Ask me, or the current cast of Sonic Elemental X anything, and I'll**

**Sonic and Author: (At the same time) CATCH YOU ALL LATER!**

**Author: Also this ask was inspired by Radicool223's ask for All Elements for Disaster, check the dude out! LATES!**


	2. Asks 1

**Author:** YAY! Questions! Lets see what the people have to ask Sonic and co.

* * *

graysean86 asked Sonic: So Sonic, how do you like your new equine body?

**Sonic: **I like the body, but it does have its downsides. Tried to spin dash the other day, smashed straight into Twilight's Library...

BlueCobaltSpikes asked two questions for Sonic: 1) would you feel if Rainbow Dash beat you in a race? 2) do you have any special feelings for Rainbow?

**Sonic:** To answer that first question, I would be pissed if Rainbow Dash beat me at a race. I did show off though by beating her to the Everfree Forest... As for the second question, there is no way in hell that I love that cute... Speedy... Awesome... (Drifts off into a daydream.)

**Author: **NEXT QUESTION!

NoobKillerPat asked 3 questions for Sonic, Rainbow Dash and Dr. Eggman. 1)(Sonic's question) How would you save Equestria if you have to go to Super Smash Bro's tournament this year? (RD's question) Are you going to be cheering Sonic on during the Super Smash Bro's tournament with his friends, or are you going to watch him during the event? (Eggman's question) When you called Rainbow Dash a horse, doesn't that make you one to? Also, how are you running your power to your base?

**Sonic: **I'll find the time to get to the tournament this year dude. don't worry. :)

**RD:** I don't know if I will see the tournament because Sonic is in it. Honestly, that pony is REALLY annoying sometimes, but he is awesome.

**Eggman:** Honestly, I've been using Decone and Becone to power my base. You know how people use those bike generators? Yeah, that's how my backup generator works. Also, I DIDN'T KNOW THEY WERE PONIES! WHAT DO YOU EXPECT!

* * *

**Author:** That's all the questions for now! See you all later!


	3. Asks 2

To Sonic and RD asked Sonic and Rainbow Dash each one question: (Sonic's question) How are you going to do the tournament and save Equestria? Also, will you call Rainbow Dash, Dashie?

(RD's question) Will you go to the tournament to cheer on Sonic?

**Sonic:** I don't know if I'm going to the tournament. If I'm not goin, another Sonic will probably take my place. Plus, I might call Rainbow Dash, Dashie, soon.

**RD: **I ALREADY ANSWERED THIS QUESTION!

werewolf99 asked the Author, Sonic, Tails and Amy each a question.

(Author's question.) If my OC Spencer Franklin Ricardo was a character, would he be a villain or a hero?

(Sonic's question) How does it feel to be a pony?

(Tails' question) Do you think Amy will stop bothering Sonic?

(Amy's question) Would you stop bugging Sonic?

**Author**: Spencer would be an hero.

**Sonic**: Really annoying sometimes to be a pony.

**Tails:** It would be a miracle if Amy stopped bugging Sonic.

**Amy:** (Takes out Piko Piko Hammer) TELL ME THAT TO MY FACE YOU FUCK!

**Author: **Yeah, don't try to reason with Amy, she'll still love Sonic no matter what...

graysean86 asked Sonic 2 questions:

1\. How would your pony form be if you went super?

2\. Which song bests fits you? Sonic Boom(crush 40 remix) or Knight of the Wind?

**Sonic:** The Knight of the Wind song best fits me. Plus, (whispering) I know this one of Rainbow Dash's favorite lines, but I don't care. (regular voice) I would be 20% cooler in super form with my pony self.

**RD:** (From background) HEY!

Inkwell asked Rainbow Dash, Sonic, Amy and Pinkie questions.

(RD's question) Do you like Sonic?

(Sonic's question) Do you like Rainbow?

(Amy's question) What's wrong with being Pinkie's double?

(Pinkie's question) When did you start loading the Party Cannon with actual cannonballs?

**RD:** I'd probably like that ass if he was a pegasus, but he ain't, so... NO.

**Sonic:** (Nervously) Noooooo... (Starts to sweat.)

**Amy:** I ain't hyper like that pink pony, OKAY!

**Pinkie:** Three days ago. I got bored. Oopsie!

lovefanfiction. com asked Rainbow Dash: What do you think of Sonic?

**RD:** The dude is fun. But he can get really annoying.

**Twilight:** (sarcastically) Sounds like a certain rainbow maned pegasus I know.

Inkwell asked Twilight and Sonic each a question

(Twilight's question) Do you think any other Mobians will appear?

(Sonic's question) (Whispers so no one else can hear) You have a crush on Rainbow. Be honest. No one will know but the internet.

**Twilight:** If you mean these Mobians are what people are called in Sonic's planet, then yes, I think more of them will appear soon.

**Sonic:** ARGH, GODDAMN FINE! (Makes sure Rainbow Dash isn't around, then whispers) Yes, I have a crush on Rainbow Dash! Shut up about it already, I don't want her reading one of your questions asking about my crush on Rainbow Dash! And don't tell her, OR I WILL RIP YOUR FUCKING THROAT OUT!


	4. Asks 3

frutful1 asked the Author (maybe) a question: Why does Eggman always choose Missile Wrist?

**Author:** I don't know.

werewolf99 asked pretty much the whole cast of Sonic Elemental X each a question

Sonic's question: Who do you think would make a better villain? Spencer Franklin Ricardo, or Noah Thompson?

RD's question: What's your worst fear?

Pinkie's question: Why are you always so hyper?

Tails' question: What's your second worst fear?

Spike's question: Why are dragons into jewels so much?

Fluttershy's question: How can you speak to Angel, even though you can't understand what he's saying?

Rarity's question: Who's your worst enemy?

**Sonic: **I think that's a question for the Author to answer...

**RD:** Losing my speed.

**Pinkie**: Because I like to party!

**Tails**: Having no friends.

**Spike:** Dragons eat jewels.

**Fluttershy: **(whispering) I can understand Angel sometimes, but not always...

**Rarity:** A pony with no fashion sense.

Ash the Hedgehog asked the Author (I think...): If I was in Sonic Elemental X, what would you do?

**Author:** Either, I would allow you in the story, or get really annoyed you intruded in the story.

GuyWhoLikesStuff asked Amy and Sonic questions

(Amy's question) Do you have a crush on Sonic?

(Sonic's question) (Throws goat at Sonic) Okay, See Ya!

**Amy:** Are you dumb... YES I HAVE A CRUSH ON SONIC!

**Sonic:** (Side steps to avoid goat) Seriously? It will take more than a goat to take me down...

Inkwell asked Amy and Twilight questions

(Amy's question) If you think Pinkie is only a hyper party pony, go ask Discord to tell you a story called Cupcakes.

(Twilight's question) Do you have any theories why Sonic and Eggman are only ponies?

**Amy:** I'll read this "Cupcakes" thing now. (20 minutes later) (Eye twitch.) What the hell... Did I just read...

**Twilight:**The only theory is that Sonic and Eggman's ancestors are from Equestria. But that's impossible! Eggman is a human!

Inkwell asked Rainbow Dash a question: Do you like Sonic now that he's a pegasus?

**RD:** (Stares at Sonic for a second, then snaps back to reality.) What were we talking about!?

* * *

**Author:** Next time label who you're asking the questions, or I won't know who you're asking...


	5. Asks 4

graysean86 asked Eggman and Sonic questions

Sonic's question: How are you feeling to Rainbow Dash

Eggman's question: When are you gonna release Metal Sonic on Sonic and co.?

**Sonic:** You guys already know I like RD...

**Eggman:** Very soon. Just need to make some adjustments...

Radicool223 asked the Author: Why is Sonic a pegasus now?

**Author:** It was due to the Chaos Emerald explosion in the gender swap episode/chapter.

werewolf99 asked a mojority of the cast questions.

Eggman's question: Is it true your ancestors a really from Equestria?

**Eggman:** I don't know. I was born on Earth, then somehow sent to the home of that wreatched hedgehog...

Sonic's question: What's your second worst fear?

**Sonic: **It's... (Shudders) Amy...

Spike's question:Will you ever grow up?

**Spike:** I Don't know.

Rarity's question: Who was your first crush?

**Rarity:** Next question!

Fluttershy's question: How long have you been taking care of animals.

**Fluttershy:** (whispering) Ever since I got my cutie mark.

Pinkie's question: What are Pinkie Senses?

**Pinkie:** The ability to sense some sort of danger! Speaking of which... (Tail starts to twitch.)

With the Author...

The Author is walking around Equestria, when a piano falls in front of him.

**Author:** HOLY SHIT!

**Ditzy:** (from above) Sorry!

Applejack's question: Is your brother, Big Mac, older or younger than you?

**Applejack:** Why, he is older.

Amy's question: Why can't you get over Sonic already?

**Amy:** Shall I kill you?

Inkwell asked Pinkie: Aren't you even slightly offended that Amy blew up about being your double? I know I am.

**Pinkie**: Ummmmmmm... (Thinks then answers) Nope!

GuyWhoLikesStuff asked Sonic and the Author questions:

Sonic's question: (Traps Sonic in an unpopable bubble)

**Sonic:** I... will... KILL YOU!

Author's question: Which do you think is better, Sonic 06 (Xbox 360) or Sonic Gensis? (Gameboy Advance) (Then traps everyone in an impopable bubble)

**Author: **(Unpops all bubbles) As for the question, I think Sonic 06 is better... AND I DON'T FUCKING CARE WHAT OTHERS SAY ABOUT THAT GAME! IT IS AWESOME!

Sonic runs after GuyWhoLikesStuff.

Sonic 06 Lover asked Amy: Do you have a crush on Sonic?

**Amy:** YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! WHAT PART OF I HAVE ALWAYS HAD A CRUSH ON SONIC DON'T YOU GUYS UNDERSTAND!? JEEZ!


	6. Asks 5

Kirbysage18 asked Rainbow Dash, Amy and Sonic questions.

Rainbow Dash's question: Hey Rainbow Dash, I will give you Wonderbolt tickets and a bucket of Apple cider if you put on a Sonic costume for a minute.

(20 minutes later)

Rainbow Dash appears in a Sonic costume.

**RD:** You happy?

Amy's question: (Points toward RD) Hey look! There's Sonic!

**Amy:** Sonic! (tackles Rainbow Dash to the ground.)

**RD:** GET OFF OF ME!

Sonic's question: How do ya think the rivalry with Mario is going?

**Sonic:** I think I am still cooler than that plummer.

graysean86 asked Twilight: Were you surprised that you learned something related to chaos is used for good and not evil?

**Twilight:** Yes... And it is still weird that the Chaos Emeralds are used for good.

werewolf99 asked Amy:Did you know Sonic said your his second worst fear?

**Amy:** SONIC! (Brings out Piko Piko hammer and runs after Sonic.)

werewolf99 asked Sonic: Do you eat any other food besides chili dogs?

**Sonic**: I eat fruit as well.

werewolf99 asked Eggman: Did you ever think of retirement?

**Eggman:** I'll retire when that hedgehog is dead!

werewolf99 asked the Author: Who's GuyWhoLikesStuff And what was with the unpopable bubbles?

**Author:** I don't know.

Inkwell asked Sonic: Will you ever tell RD about your crush?

**Sonic:** NO,NO,NO,NO,NO,NO,NO,NO!

Inkwell asked Amy: What would you do if Sonic had a crush on somebody else?

**Amy:** The... Crush...Would... Die...

**Sonic: **(Gulp)

Inkwell asked Spike: Do you ever wonder who your dragon parents are?

**Spike:** Not really. I mean, Twilight should qualify as my parent since she hatched me.

Inkwell asked Rainbow Dash: How would you react if Sonic had a crush on you?

**RD:** Ummmm... Next question!

Inkwell asked Tails:Do you like Equestria, with its lack of machinery and technology?

**Tails:** Meh, its kinda like Mobius. There are places with technology like Manehatten. Then there's places without it, like Ponyville.

A guest asked Tails: Do you have a crush on Twilight?

**Tails:** (laughs nervously) Don't be ridiculous. I do not have a crush on that pony. (Crosses arms and leaves.)

Rainbow Rock asked Amy: Please get over Sonic because if you don't, I will cut your head off.

**Amy:** (Brings out Piko Piko Hammer) WHAT WAS THAT!?

Rainbow Rock asked Rainbow Dash: What is your worst fear ever?

**RD: **Since you didn't know, it is losing my speed. Now guys, don't ask this question, AGAIN.

graysean86 asked the Author: When are you going to bring other Sonic characters into the mix?

**Author:** I will bring them in the story randomly. Here's characters that won't be appearing though:

Silver

Discord (I might change my mind and add him)

Omega


	7. Asks 6

Ash the Hedgehog asked the Author: Do you want me in your main story?

Author:Sure, why not. Give me your profile (Name, Age, Powers, What you look like ETC.) In the reviews. (Not in the ask, do it in the main story.

Inkwell asked Sonic:How much do you like Dash?

Sonic: (Spread front hooves as far as they could strech. (About 5 inches) ) That much! So it is ALOT!

Inkwell asked Tails: Has Twilight, um, STUDIED you yet?

Tails: If you mean study the anatomy of us Mobiuns, than yes. But she still can't figure out how Sonic has his speed though...

Twilight: (Still trying to study Sonic with a bunch of machines surrounding him) Come on... (Starts to act paranoid) HOW DO YOU GET THAT SPEED!?

Sonic: Can I leave?...

Inkwell asked Twilight: Do you think any other Mobiuns will appear?

Twilight: (Still slightly paranoid) Maybe! Wh-why do you ask? Do you want me to study you to?! (Starts to bring out scanner machines)

Author: Yeah, give Twilight a while to calm down, then she'll get back to your questions.

Inkwell asked Eggman: I heard Twilight's thoughts, but do YOU have any theories to why you and Sonic are ponies?

Eggman: First of all, it is just that hedgehog who's the pony. I managed to clear myself of that awful pony form with the power of a Chaos Emerald. Second, I have to go with Twilight's theory of our ancestors being once on this planet on this one. It seems to make the most sense.

werewolf99 asked Sonic: Why us Amy your second worse fear?

Sonic: THE GIRL WILL FUCKING NOT LEAVE ME ALONE!

werewolf99 asked Amy: What's the worse dare you had to do?

Amy: Well... (Thinks back to the dare, and shivers) That question shall be answered another time...

Author: She had to hit Sonic with her Piko Piko Hammer.

Amy: (Brings out Piko Piko Hammer) GET OVER HER YOU ASS!

The Author runs away with Amy close behind chasing him.

werewolf99 asked Tails: Is it true you're a girl?

Tails: No. I may sound girly sometimes, but I ain't a girl.

werewolf99 asked Knuckles: Is it true that you and Sonic were once rivals.

Knuckles: Yeah, but that was when Eggy first tricked me.

werewolf99 asked Blaze: If you weren't a princess from the future, what kind of job would you get, and why?

Blaze: Taking care of other helpless animals. It is just in my nature to protect the innocent.


	8. Asks 7

Zero the Fox asked the Author and Sonic and his Mobiun friends a question: What do you think of Silver?

Sonic: Kinda slow. But his telekinesis makes up for it.

Tails: Don't piss him off.

Knuckles: Ummmm... Yeah, I don't hang around that dude at all. I am actually wondering if he is here on Equestria...

Amy: He tried to kill Sonic once, so I HAAAAATE him.

Cream: He's really nice!

Blaze: He's a good guy.

Author: I enjoy the character, just hate that he's _SOOOOOOOO FUCKING SLOW._

Zero the Fox asked the Mane 6: When you here the name 'Silver the Hedgehog' what do you think he would look like?

Author: All the Mane 6 said the same thing, a silver colored version of Sonic...

Zero the Fox asked the Author: Why you no add Silver? What do you think of the idea of Silver being Sonic's disendent

Author: First of all, I am not gonna spoil anything about adding characters Zero, so don't ask me anything about characters I haven't added, I might add them... Second, the idea of Silver being Sonic's disendent would make some sense since Silver is a hedgehog.

Broncogirl6 asked Sonic: On a scale from 1 to 10, how much do you like RD?

Sonic: It's over 9000!

Broncogirl6 asked Amy: (Dangles quill from Sonic and hides Sonic in Ponyville) Lets see what happens... (Evil grin)

Amy: (Runs around Ponyville, looking for Sonic) WHERE IS HE!

Broncogirl6 asked RD: Do you like Lightning? (Puts up SWAT shield to prevent from being owned by Rainbow)

RD: No. Also, you didn't need to use the shield. Only if you asked something that pissed me off, that's when I would hurt you.

Broncogirl6 asked Pinkie: (Steals Pinkie's cannon, stuffs a cork in it, and gives it back) FIRE! FIRE! FIRE!

Pinkie: Okay! (Fires Party Cannon, which sends the cork flying off in a random direction)

Broncogirl6 asked the Author: Doesn't it sound if Hammer Arm is related to a certain move in a certain game? (Wink,wink)

Author: (Thinks then answers) OOOOOOOOH... Yeah it does.

Broncogirl6 asked Twilight: How fascinated are you with Mobiuns?

Twilight: Very fascinated. I am still trying to study Sonic, but he won't let me. (Looks at Sonic psychotically)

Sonic: GET AWAY FROM ME!

GuyWhoLikesStuff said to Sonic: Payback time Sonic! (Parylizes Sonic and then fires a missile and laser from a bazooka which fires missles and lasers) Hahahaha! (Teleports away)

Author: Seriously? (Jumps on missile, and directs it at the laser. Jumps off before the laser hits the missile, causing both of them to explode) Also. (Snaps fingers, releasing Sonic from parylasis)

Sonic: YOU WILL DIE! (Uses Chaos Control and teleports to GuyWhoLikesStuff's location.)

werewolf99 asked Tails: Who is your voice actor?

Tails: Voice actor...?

Author: Don't ask the heroes who they're voiced by. Only ask me or Pinkie Pie can do that crud, since we are the only ones who can break the fourth wall.

werewolf99 asked Sonic: What kind of fruits do you like to eat?

Sonic: Usually apples.

Inkwell said to Twilight: Maybe Sonic's speed is like Pinkie sense? It shouldn't be questioned...

Twilight: Maybe... (Pyschotically) BUT I MIGHT STILL BE ABLE TO PROVE IT!

Sonic: (Gulp)

Inkwell asked Amy: What do you think of the ponies? (Specifically Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash)

Amy: I think they're quite nice. Except Pinkie, she can appear out of NOWHERE.

Pinkie pops up next to Amy.

Pinkie: HI!

Amy: HOLY SHIT!

Inkwell asked Knuckles: Who is the best pony?

Knuckles: Rainbow Dash or Applejack since they are both super strong.

Inkwell asked Blaze: Do you think you and Fluttershy would get along? She is an animal caretaker. In fact, she can speak to them.

Blaze: We could try. I'm still not really used to the talking ponies though...


	9. Asks 8

Skyler Hope Universe asked Rainbow Dash: Aw, Dashie, why you no like Lightning?

RD: You mean as a friend? I like her as a friend, okay. I thought the last person who asked this meant I like Lightning more as a friend... Oops? But I would hate her if she was a show off like you know who.

RD points at Sonic.

Sonic: Hey!

Greninja32 asked the Author: Can Gereninja be in it? My question for Twilight and Tails. Will they be in a relationship?

Author: No to the first question. As for the second one, you'll have to wait and see to find out the answer...

Zero the Fox asked Sonic: During the Time Eater incident, you had to fight Silver and race him. So what are your thoughts on the race and the fight?

Sonic: What do you mean? Only time I fought Silver is when he came to the past to help stop the Ifrit from taking over Mobius, and I miss took him for a bad guy.

Author: In other words, the Time Eater hadn't happened yet.

Zero the Fox asked all the Mane 6: What if I told you:

1\. Silver is Sonic's far disendent?

2\. He can use telekensis?

3\. He helped Sonic save the world from total destruction?

RD: He must be a pretty cool guy.

Applejack: Another question about this Silver character? Oh well, he sounds nice.

Rarity: Must be a ruffian!

Fluttershy: (whispering) Ihope he is nice with his power...

Twilight: That would give me another one to study...

Pinkie: OOOOOH! MORE FUN!

* * *

Author: Very little questions this time, I know. Sorry about that. Anyway, continue to ask, and I'll catch ya next time!


	10. Asks 9

piscesandsnow asked Sonic: How many times have you broken the sound barrier?

Sonic: More times than I can count.

Zero the Fox asked Sonic: In normal form(hedgehog form) What would you do... If Knuckles took your shoes?

Sonic: I would... (spazs and the black eyed Sonic answers) HE WOULD DIE! (Spazs again and Sonic goes back to normal) Uh... What happened?

Zero the Fox said to Knuckles: Its no use! Take this! (Throws life box at him)

Knuckles: (Catches life box) Thanks!

Zero the Fox asked the Mane 6: What would you think Sonic would look like as Hyper Sonic? (A more powerful form than Super Sonic.) (A hint to Twilight: Look at Rainbow Dash's mane.)

Applejack: Ah don't know. We never knew what this Super Sonic looked like.

RD: He probably look really cool!

Fluttershy: (Whispering) Maybe... Stay what he looks like?

Rarity: I don't really know...

Twilight: Hmmmm... Thanks to your hint, Hyper Sonic may be multicolored...

Zero the Fox asked the Author: What game are the YHE Sonic crew up to?

Author: What does that even mean? If I knew what it meant, I could answer.

Inkwell asked Twilight: DO YOU WANT MORE ANVILS, BEES, AND APPLE CELLAR DOORS TO TRY AND KILL YOU!?

Twilight: NO!

Inkwell asked Sonic: Who is the best pony? (Besides Rainbow Dash)

Sonic: That would have to be Twilight. She always reminds me of Tails because of her smarts.

Inkwell asked Rainbow Dash: Who is the best... Mobiun?

RD: It is Tails.(Nervously) It certainly isn't Sonic.

Rainbow Rock asked Rainbow Dash: If I was your sister, how would you react? Just asking.

RD: That... Would... Be... AWESOME!

Skyline179 asked Sonic: Why don't you want to stay at RD's house? Don't you like her? How would you react if RD kissed you?

Sonic: Seriously? It is annoying to stay in a house of clouds... And yes, I like RD. (Hears third question, and blushes) Ummmmmm... NEXT FRICKEN QUESION!

Skyline179 asked RD: You don't like Sonic staying at your house? Y did you kiss Sonic, do you like him? How would you react if I said Sonic had a crush on you?

RD: First of all, Sonic didn't like staying at my house. Is it wrong to kiss someone!?(Hears third question) WHAT!?

Ash the Hedgehog asked Sonic: How did you survive a fall from outta space and a flying ship?

Sonic: Just luck I guess. Or the power of the Chaos Emeralds.

Ash the Hedgehog asked Rainbow Dash: RD, what's your favorite food?

RD: I don't really have one. (Author: A.K.A I don't know. I'll look up the answer later)

Ash the Hedgehog asked Tails: I actually have three questions for you.

1\. Will the Internet last forever?

2\. How did the Chaos Energy turn me into a hedgehog?

3\. Do you remember the Tails Doll?

Tails: First, I do not know if the Internet will last forever. Second, the reason your a hedgehog could be the same reason Sonic is a pony, you were originally from Mobius, possibly... (Hears third question) DO NOT REMIND ME OF THAT HORROR!

Tails curls up into a ball and whispers to himself.

Ash the Hedgehog asked Twilight: Is Aura and Magic similar?

Twilight: If this Aura can manipulate objects, then yes, it would be similar.

Ash the Hedgehog asked Amy: How did you get your crush on Sonic?

Amy: (Dreamily) He rescued me...

Ash the Hedgehog asked Pinkie: Why are you random?

Pinkie: PARTIES!

Ash the Hedgehog asked Knuckles: How do you feel about your redesign in Sonic Boom?

Knuckles: Honestly, it is weird...

Ash the Hedgehog asked Eggman: kjhdsfkhewkjfhiusahdfkjhwefkuhwkejfhkusahydfukwhefkuhsfdakuh?

Eggman: What?

Ash the Hedgehog asked Applejack: How is it possible to buck a tree and apples fall out?

Applejack: Ah'll say this once, so listen. Ah buck the tree, an the loose apple branches break, causing the apples to fall.

Ash the Hedgehog asked Fluttershy: If my Pokemon ever turn up in the main story, then would you want to see them?

Fluttershy: (Whispering) If they are nice...

Ash the Hedgehog asked Spike: Don't you want to ever find out who your real parents are? Oh yeah, I think Princess Celestia stole you when you were an egg.

Spike: Please, do not bring up this question again, I'm not gonna answer it.

Ash the Hedgehog asked Blaze: Do you think your powers are a gift or a curse now?

Blaze: My powers are still a gift.

Ash the Hedgehog asked the Author: Can people ask me questions, and will you add me in the main story?

Author: Yes to the first question. To the second question, you were already added to the main story dude. If I can, I will put you in all, or alot, of the episodes/chapters.

* * *

Author: HOLY SHIT THIS WAS A LONG ASK! Anyway, see ya'll next time. Later.


	11. Asks 10

HyperGamer25101 asked Rainbow Dash: What was your reaction to the fanfiction, Rainbow Factory?

RD: I... HAAAAAAATE THAT FANFICTION!

Zero the Fox asked the Author: I meant, what game were they up to?

Author: Ooooooh! The last game that happened before this fanfiction was Sonic and the Black Knight.

Zero the Fox asked Tails: What was the first thing you ever invented?

Tails: A connecter to the Tornado so I could attach a rocket to it.

Zero the Fox asked Sonic: What does the sound barrier look like when you break it running backwards?

Sonic: When I break it? Hmmmm... It looks like a cone when I begin to break it, then a giant circular wave when I do break it. Same for running backwards.

Zero the Fox said to Knuckles: Guess what, Sonic called you slow... Slow then Silver in fact.

Knuckles: SONIC!

Knuckles runs after Sonic.

Zero the Fox asked Rainbow Dash: Discord has taken over, and you're the only one who hasn't been discorded... What do you do? (This includes Sonic and his friends)

RD: Try to undiscord my friends, which are the Elements of Harmony, and use their powers to seal Discord back into stone

Zero the Fox asked Twilight: Someone left a book at your door, you look at the cover, and it says TAILS JOURNAL. What do you do? P.S: Tails is not around.

Twilight: Easy, wait for Tails to come back and return the journal to him. I am not gonna read it, I am not that kind of pony.

Zero the Fox asked Tails: A random mirror appears in front of you. What do you do?

Tails: Hang the mirror up somewhere nice.

iiInSaNiTy asked Rainbow Dash: Has your mane always been rainbow? Also, are you in a love triangle, I'm curious.

RD: No to both questions.

iiInSaNiTy asked Fluttershy: What would you do if Robotnik (Eggman) Captured your animals and turn them into robots?

Fluttershy: (In a confident and non whispering voice) He would pay for what he done!

iiInSaNiTy asked Twilight: Did you ever want to be an Alicorn?

Twilight: I kinda did, kinda did not.

* * *

Author: That's all the questions I'll answer for now... HAPPY HALLOWEEN! BWAH,HA,HA,HA,HA,HA,HA!


	12. Asks 11

Tails Doll asked Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Amy the same question: Can you feel the sunshine?...

Sonic: WHY THE HELL DID YOU LET TAILS DOLL ASK SOMETHING!?

Tails: MEEP!

Amy: KEEP AWAY FROM US! (Brings out Piko Piko Hammer)

Author: Dammit...

werewolf99 asked Sonic: Can you refer to Eggman as Stunk Cabbage from now on?

Sonic: (snickers) I won't do it all the time, but that will be funny to call him from time to time.

werewolf99 asked the Author: Is there a reason you won't be adding my gorilla character to your stories?

Author: I just need to find the right fanfiction to add Spencer in okay.

werewolf99 asked Tails: What is the worse stunt you ever had to do?

Tails: It was on a dare from Sonic. He made me fly the Tornado 2 between rings of fire. FIRE!

werewolf99 asked Rainbow Dash: Is it true you have a crush on Sonic?

RD: Crush? (Laughs nervously) What crush?!

werewolf99 asked Pinkie Pie: Why are you crazy over parties so much?

Pinkie: It's my talent silly! (Giggles)

werewolf99 asked Twilight: Have ever been bullied for being called a Bookworm?

Twilight: No. But Rainbow Dash sometimes calls me that...CONSTANTLY.

werewolf99 asked Fluttershy: What is the worst movie you have ever seen?

Fluttershy: (whispering) Worst movie? Well... Ummm...

Sonic sneaks up behind Fluttershy, wearing a Slenderman mask. He pokes Fluttershy, and she turns toward him.

Sonic: Boo.

Fluttershy: (Screams then faints.)

Sonic takes off the Slenderman mask, and crouches near Fluttershy

Sonic: You okay Fluttershy?

werewolf99 asked the Author: What's the worst sport you have ever played?

Author: Thing is... I have never played sports... (Don't ask why...)

Rainbow Rock asked Twilight: Who do you hate and why?

Twilight: It has to be that blue pegasus, Sonic. He is really annoying sometimes. _EVEN MORE ANNOYING THAN RAINBOW DASH._

A guest said to the Author (I think): Piss off.

Author: What the heck dude? (looks at audience, breaking the fourth wall) Again folks, no fucked up (mean) questions. This also counts for comments to me, and the characters.


	13. Asks 12

HyperGamer25101 asked the Mane 6: What kinda of video games would you play if they existed in Equestria?

Twilight: First of all, video games do exsist in Equestria. Second, I would do any reading type games. Thrid, I wouldn't ask the others this because the Author is actually showing them this computer game... Five Nights at Freddy's I think it is. Come on, I'll show you, he's doing it with Princess Luna now.

Twilight teleports to the Author and Luna, who is playing Five Nights at Freddy's on a computer.

Luna: Thou shall not beat me!

Author: Calm down princess, it's just a game.

The bear (known as Freddy) appears on the screen, and scares Luna.

Luna: THOU SHALL DIE!

Princess Luna smashes the computer with her front left hoof.

Author: AW COME ON!

To Rainbow

RD: I would play anything with speed. But not now... First, I am gonna hurt the Author for making me play a certain... Computer game...

Fluttershy: (whispering) Anything not scary...

Applejack: Things that would do with strength or strategy.

Rarity: Fashion gaming for me.

Pinkie: ANY KIND!

werewolf99 asked the Author: What is the worst dare you have ever done?

Author: Worst dare huh? Hmmmmmm... I'll need some thinking for this one. I'll answer later.

werewolf99 asked Sonic: Can you call Eggman Stunk Cabbage from now on?

Sonic: I already answered this question, okay. Not trying to sound mean.

werewolf99 asked Rainbow Dash: What's the worst insult you have ever been called?

RD: It's... Rainbow Crash...

graysean86 said to the Author: You got Metal Sonic wrong.

Author: Not trying to sound mean, but did it look like I gave a shit during Metal Sonic's last appearance? No. (Turns to audiance, breaking the fourth wall) Do not ask questions or say comments about Metal Sonic anymore, as they will not be answered or put in the ask.

A Guest (It was the reviewer Inkwell) said to Princess Celestia: Dear Princess Celestia, today I learned that Twilight Sparkle, your most faithful student and protėgėe, is in need of an intervention! She's started the early stages of insanity. You must be aware of her mental state, especially after the 'Want it, Need it' incident. If you do not act soon, things will surely result in disaster, just like Lesson Zero. Your humble student, Inkwell.

Celestia: (In the Royal Canterlot voice) I SHALL DO THIS INTERVENTION AT ONCE!

werewolf99 asked the Author: Why do some people hate me and my characters?

Author: Maybe because you give the idea of putting your characters in someone's fanfiction almost every chapter you review. Don't do that. As for hating you, I don't know why...

werewolf99 asked Twilight: Why would you say Rainbow Dash is annoying?

Twilight: She's one of the only ponies that bug me while I work on a potion. (Author: Example: the Double Rainboom video on YouTube.)

werewolf99 asked Tails: Is there any pranks you would want to play on Sonic to get him back?

Tails: Already did. Glued a Chili Dog to a chair, took him about three hours to get it off, and Sonic ate it... With the _GLUE STILL ON THE CHILI DOG!_

werewolf99 asked Sonic: Why don't you throw Any in a lake if she bugs you?

Sonic: I don't do that to my friends, no matter how obnoxious or annoying they are. I just don't...

* * *

Author: Well, that's all the questions that could be answered for now. Now to leave b-

RD: (From behind, and singsongy) Oooooh Author...

The Author slowly turns around, and sees a really mad Rainbow Dash

Author: FUCK ME!

Rainbow Dash flies toward the Author, and knocks him out.


	14. Ice Bucket challenge and nomination

A camera turns on, and reveals the Author

Author: Hey everybody! I'm TheSonicGamer99, and today, I'm doing the Ice bucket challenge for my ask thing. Sure I wasn't nominated to do it, but I might as well get it over with.

The Author turns the camera towards Rainbow Dash, who's carrying a bucket.

Author: I've employed Rainbow in dunk me with the ice water.

RD: Hope you like the cold Author.

Author: Lets hope...

Rainbow Dash dumps the bucket of ice water on the Author and the Author starts to shiver.

Author: FUCK THIS WAS A BAD IDEA! (Shakes off the ice that is still on body) Anyway, I nominate Radicool223 to do the Ice Bucket Challenge on his ask. If Radicool223 doesn't read this, then someone tell him. Anyway, TheSonicGamer99 is out, PEACE!

The Author turns off the camera, but not the mic on the camera.

Author: WHAT WAS IN THE ICE WATER!?

Footsteps are heard leaving the room, and the camera's mic turns itself off.


	15. Asks 13

Sonic asked Sonic: Hey Sonic, what do you think of your new TV show?

Sonic: First of all, kinda cool you have my name. Second, I haven't seen my new show yet. That one stars a different Sonic, but I'll make sure to see the show.

Wolfy gamer asked the Author: Will you add your OC Samuel in the main story?

Author: That depends on how I would place him. If you don't know yet, my OC is already in my original Sonic and Rainbow Dash fanfiction storyline. Check out my stories, The Travel, and The Travel 2: Meeting Musicians, if you wanna know what I'm talking about.

Ken the Cat said to the Author: The reason that Ben 10 related things are in these questions are because I have an Omnitrix with Master Control.

Author: Alright. Fire away.

Ken the Cat asked Sonic: Do you think that you can keep up with me while I'm in my alien form XLR8?

Sonic: (Sees XLR8's speed and scoffs.) With that thing? Keeping up!? Easy!

Ken the Cat asked Rainbow Dash: Is it annoying when ponies call you Skittles?

RD: YA THINK!?

Ken the Cat asked Tails: Can your brains match up with my alien form Graymatter?

Tails: Graymatter and myself might be evenly matched, or I might be smarter than him, it depends on what we're good at fixing, making, or solving things.

Ken the Cat asked Twilight: You get called a Bookworm to? :(.

Twilight: Unfortunately yes, but only by Rainbow Dash thankfully.

Sonic: (From Background) BOOKWORM!

Twilight: And now by Sonic apparently...

Ken the Cat asked Knuckles: Can you win an arm wrestle when I'm in my alien form, Four Arms?

Knuckles: Show me this Four Arms strength, then I'll talk.

Ken the Cat asked Blaze: So... Uh, how's it doing?

Blaze: How's what doing? If you're asking how I'm doing, I am doing pretty well. Still trying to figure out if the Sol Emeralds are on this planet as well...

Ken the Cat asked Pinkie Pie: Can I study your Pinkie Sense and Parties?

Pinkie: (Giggles) Of course! Just don't go all crazy like Twilight did once. (Author: Refering to Lesson Zero episode of MLP.)

Ken the Cat asked Fluttershy: I have a watch that turns me into different creatures. Would you like to see them?

Fluttershy: Sure! (Back to her whispery voice) If that's okay with you...

Ken the Cat asked the Author five questions:

1\. What happened to Lightning Striker?

Author: She only made that one appearance in the Halloween Special, that's what. Don't worry, Lightning Striker will appear again in Sonic Elemental X, with permission from Skyler Hope Universe that is.

2\. What's worse, Atari 2600, or Sonic Genesis for the Gameboy Advance?

Author: Sonic Genesis for Gameboy. Sure it brings back the classic games of Sonic, but is really annoying for Gameboy.

3\. Will you add Shadow and Silver? (If Blaze is in the story, why not Shadow and Silver?)

Author: I won't be spoiling Silver's appearance, but Shadow will appear either next episode or the one after.

4\. Would you like to see my OC's profile?

Author: Sure why not. I could use your OC during this Fanfiction or another one.

5\. Do you like cats?

Author: Yes!

Ken the Cat asked Ash: How do you feel about being a hedgehog?

Ash:It's Pretty Weird Ken.


	16. Asks 14

rainbowlovesonic asked Sonic: What if Rainbow Dash was killed by Sonic EXE?

Sonic: I'd... I'd... (A purple aura surrounds Sonic, and Demonic Sonic takes control of Sonic for a second) HE WOULD FEEL MY WRATH! (Sonic goes back to normal.). I hate when that happens...

rainbowlovesonic requested of Sonic: If you're really that tough, then play Smile EXE without shivering.

Sonic: I'll try...

rainbowlovesonic said to Sonic: Oh and Rainbow...

Sonic: And Rainbow what?

Author: I ain't letting you give away the crush Sonic and Rainbow Dash have on each other. I'll present part of the question though.

Christian Ape 99 asked Sonic: What is the worst nickname you have ever had?

Sonic: Sometimes people call Soni, and it's quite annoying when I'm called that.

Ken the Cat responded to Knuckles' answer from last ask: (Lifts a rock, and throws it at GuyWhoLikesStuff) Arm wrestle now?

Knuckles: YOU'RE ON!

Ken the Cat responded to Tails' answer from last ask: (Builds Portal Gun) Beat that!

Tails: (Builds teleporter) Now, you don't have to deal with shooting two portals. Still, it won't let me and my friends teleport to Mobius, probably because we'll need the Chaos Emeralds to do that.

Ken the Cat responded from Fluttershy's answer from last ask: (Turns into Mewto Pesky Dust Angurius, and Big Chill) Pretty cool huh?

Fluttershy: (Faints)

Author: Crap.

Ken the Cat asked Ash: What kind of movies do you like?

Ash: It's The Godzilla Series and Mainly Godzilla Final Wars.

Chrstian Ape 99 asked Twilight: What's the worst insult people (ponies) have called you?

Twilight: Bookworm... Again, only Sonic and Rainbow Dash do that thankfully...

Christian Ape 99 asked the Author: Do you think Sonic Boom needs more fan characters, and if so could they add Spencer Daniel Ricardo my male gorilla character, and Noah Raymond Thompson, my male Panda near character?

Author: First off, I know this is you asking werewolf99, ya can't trick me. But to answer your question, yes Sonic Boom might need more characters, and Spencer might have a place there.

Christian Ape 99 asked the Author: What's the worst nightmare you have ever had?

Author: Skydiving from space. I forgot why I thought that was a nightmare though.

Christian Ape 99 asked the Author: What is your least favorite fruit?

Author: Pear.

Christian Apr 99 asked the Author: What's your favorite sport?

Author: Baseball!

Christian Ape 99 asked the Author: What movies do you hate?

Author: Any kind of scary movie.

Savana asked the Author: Heeey...just a quick question if your a girl do you think sonic is cute?

Author: Not a girl, so this question I can't answer, but the blue blur is AWESOME in my opinion.

Savana asked the Author: Do you have a YouTube account?

Author: Yes, it is the accont RockingDoods.

* * *

Author: Those last two questions from the Savana reviewer were on my Sonic Elemental X reviews.


	17. Asks 15

Wolfy Gamer 99 asked the Author: What do you think of Bayonetta 1 &amp; 2?

Author: What the heck is Bayonetta?

Hyper X1921 asked the Author: What do you think of the O. C Ken the Cat?

Author: His profile seems pretty cool.

HyperAlicornGamer25101 asked the Author: What kind of Lets Play's do you watch on YouTube?

Author: Generally anything Sonic related. (Again, I'm a Sonic gamer) But other than that, any Lets Play that seems interesting or funny. *cough* Markilplier. *cough.

bloomingtc asked Rainbow Dash: Do you like cupcakes? Cause I know I do. Keh,heh,heh,heh...

RD: Are you talking about actual cupcakes? Or that fucked up Fanfiction, Cupcakes? If you're talking about actual cupcakes, then I like them. If the fanfiction, then... SCREW YOU! I HAAAAAAATE THAT!

Ken the Cat responded to Fluttershy's answer from last ask: Crap (Turns into Water Hazard, and sprays Fluttershy with some water) That'll wake her up.

Fluttershy: (Wakes up, screaming) EEEEEK! (Sees the Author) Why am I all wet?

Fluttershy looks around, and sees Ken, in his Water Hazard alien form.

Fluttershy: (Whispering) O-oh, h-hi.

GuyWhoLikesStuff said to Sonic: Okay Sonic, don't beat me up again. It was a fake me called Dark Guy who attacked you, not me. If he ever shows up again, I'll beat him up for you.

Sonic: Okay, I trust you... For now. Just no dirty tricks, okay?

Christian Ape 99 asked Sonic: Do people know your really a girl?

Sonic: Not a girl, okay. That's probably another Sonic, go ask that one this question...


	18. Asks 16

Ash the Hedgehog asked Tails: Hey Tails, do you think I can transform into my human form with three Chaos Emeralds?

Tails: It is very likely, but we'd have to test it on someone, or somepony, that has never been affected by the Chaos Emeralds...

Tails looks over at Rainbow Dash.

Tails: And I think I know just the pony to do that...

GuyWhoLikesStuff said to Sonic: (Passes Chili Dog over to Sonic) Thank you!

Sonic: (Grabs Chili Dog) No prob!

GuyWhoLikesStuff asked Sonic: (Dark Guy, who is GuyWhoLikesStuff evil double, appears.) Dark Guy: I'm back! GuyWhoLikesStuff: Shit. Sonic, do you want to help me beat him up?

Sonic: (Smiles confidentially) Sure! (Looks toward Dark Guy) This'll be fun...

Tails Doll asked Knuckles, Ash, and the Mane 6 the same question: Can you feel the sunshine?...

Knuckles: You'll feel blood if you even think of coming near me, Tails Doll!

Applejack: What's with the doll? Can you feel the sunshine? Huh?

Fluttershy: EEEEEEP! (Faints)

Pinkie: OF COURSE! I FEEL THE SUNSHINE ALL THE TIME! WHY WOULD YOU THINK OF ASKING THAT!? UNLESS YOU WANT TO PARTY!?

Author: Next pony!

RD: What do you mean? You're just a creepy ass doll...

Rarity: Talking doll...

Twilight: I was told of this doll by Sonic and his friends... SO KEEP AWAY, OR YOU WILL BE KILLED!

Ash: Keep the heck away from me!

Inkwell Lynx asked Pinkie: What's your favorite type of cupcake?

Pinkie: PLEASE DON'T ASK ME TO CHOOSE JUST ONE! I LOVE ALL MY CUPCAKES!

Pinkie starts to run around like crazy.

Author: Dammit. Thanks, now I have to calm down Pinkie Pie...

Inkwell Lynx asked the Author: (You mentioned him, so you brought this on yourself.) FAVE Markiplier vid/series?

Author: My favorite video of Markiplier is his Five Nights at Freddy's animated.


	19. Asks 17

Skyline179 asked the Author: Will RD ever turn into her Equestrian form like u let her do in ur other stories?

Author: It won't be the Equestrian form, but something different. Hint: She'll look like Sonic, or one of his friends. Don't start guessing, it'll just fill up the reviews, and be EXTREMELY ANNOYING.

Inkwell Lynx asked Sonic: Have you ever eaten a Carrot Dog? (A hot dog with a carrot in it, since ponies are herbivores.)

Sonic: Yep! And it was surprising more delicious than I thought it would be. Probably because I'm a pony...

Inkwell Lynx asked Rainbow Dash: Has Sonic ever tried to make you eat an Chili Dog?

RD: No. Hopefully he doesn't try to either, or else he'll wish he hadn't tried to...

Christian Ape 99 asked Sonic: Why do you think Amy is a pest?

Sonic: Have you ever had a psycho girl chase you everyday since you met her? That's fucking why! She'll not leave me _ALONE_!

Christian Ape 99 asked Rainbow Dash: Why do you want to be a member of the Wonderbolts so badly?

RD: They are the few of the fastest pegasi in Equestria! But of course, no pony can match up to me! (points at self with confidence)

Sonic: You do I can beat your speed quite easily... Right?

RD: WHEN DID YOU GET HERE!?

graysean86 asked the Author: Have you seen Ressha Sentai Togger, it is really funny.

Author: Nope, but I might see it.


	20. Asks 18

Dark Sonic asked Demonic Sonic: Where did you come from and why are you replacing me!?

Sonic: Dark Sonic, calm down. I don't think this dumbass demon is replacing you, he might just be an advanced form of you.

GuyWhoLikesStuff asked Ash: What's the best Pokemon League (not the Orange Islands) you've been in?

Ash: Probably the sinnoh league.

GuyWhoLikesStuff asked the Author: What's the worst Sonic 06 moment?

Author: I'm torn between from when Sonic dies from Mephalis or when Blaze dies from using the Chaos Emeralds to seal Ibilis within herself.

GuyWhoLikesStuff asked RD: Have you played a Sonic game?

RD: Nope, and I'm not planning to. I know if I do, that will just be like Sonic boasting to me about his speed...

GuyWhoLikesStuff asked Sonic: What do you think of the full roster of Super Smash Bros for Wii U and 3DS?

Sonic: Only thing I hate about it, is that they added another Mario... Fucking plumber... Why couldn't they add another Sega character!? Like Tails!?

GuyWhoLikesStuff asked Sonic: Big Red Button was probably like: What de heck is a Sanic?

Sonic: What? Sanic? Seriously guys!

GuyWhoLikesStuff said to the Author: GWLS: Well that's that...

Dark Guy: (Breaks into wall, riding a wreaking ball) I CAME IN LIKE A WREAKING BALL!

GWLS: What the heck? (Gets hit by wreaking ball, then explodes)

Dark Guy: HAHAHA! (Teleports to a dimension in which only he and GuyWhoLikes Stuff can go to.)

GWLS: (Cough Cough) Someone call the ambulance...

Ash: 0_0 *Looks at Dark Guy Riding the wrecking ball* What the heck just happened?

Author: TWILIGHT! GET OVER HERE NOW! WE NEED A HEALING SPELL! (Author: Hey, GuyWhoLikesStuff, I called you GWLS for short since I didn't feel like writing your full name multiple times. Hope that's okay with you.)

Christian Ape 99 asked Sonic: Do you like being a pony or hedgehog better?

Sonic: I like being a pony, especially with the flying, but I still like my hedgehog self better.

Christian Ape 99 asked the Author: Are dares allowed in this as well?

Author: Yes. Just no screwed up ones, like asking Sonic to throw Amy in a lake...

Wolfy Gamer asked the Author: Do you think of putting music, and main character theme's in the main story?

Author: I might do that...

Wolfy Gamer asked the Author: Do you want to accept my O. C? (Make sure Rainbow Dash isn't around.) Rainbow Dash's long lost sister?

Author: That could be cool! Maybe... Show me the O. C's profile, and I'll probably put the O. C in this, or my Sonic and RD fanfiction series.


	21. Asks 19

Inkwell Lynx asked Eggman: Jeez dude. What did Chrysalis do to you to go run to Sonic for help?

Eggman: Do ya _THINK_ I wanted to be a fried egg?! So, it was either ask Sonic for help, or get my ass fried!

Inkwell Lynx said to Fluffle Puff: PINK FLUFFY UNICORNS DANCING ON RAINBOWS!

Fluffle Puff: (Gasps, and jumps onto Rainbow Dash's head, and starts walking in place.)

RD: Somepony get her off of me!

A guest asked Shadow: Have you noticed no one has asked you a question?

Shadow: Yes, and how is that a problem for me?

Light Dash (Wolfy Gamer's O. C) said to Rainbow Dash: Rainbow! Its been such a long time! (Hugs Rainbow Dash).

RD: Hi! Well, if you do know me, who are you?

Wolfy Gamer asked RD: Are you happy to see your sister again?

RD: Wait... LIGHT DASH IS MY SISTER!?

Wolfy Gamer asked Amy: You do know Sonic finds you creepy, right?

Amy: Wh-what do you mean?

Wolfy Gamer asked Ash: What do you think of Mewtwo now returning to Smash?

Ash: It's awesome that he is returning.

Wolfy Gamer asked the Author and Sonic: Do you watch Some Call Me Johnny?

Author: I've seen his interview vids with Sonic and Co.

Sonic: Nope

Christian Ape 99 dared Sonic: I dare you to kiss a skunk.

Sonic: Damn you...

Sonic goes up to a skunk, and kisses it on the cheek. This surprises the skunk, and it sprays it stink in Sonic's face.

Sonic: SHIT! AND I HAD MY MOUTH OPEN!

* * *

Author: Now that Light Dash has been introduced by Wolfy Gamer, I might as well use the O. C in my Sonic Elemental X fanfiction...


	22. Asks 20

Inkwell Lynx asked Queen Chrysalis: What do you think of Fluffle Puff's sister?

Chrysalis: That... Thing!? Oh, she is quite nice, but she did NEARLY GIVE ME A HEART ATTACK WHEN I FIRST SAW HER!

Christian Ape 99 asked Sonic: Did you enjoy kissing the skunk?

Sonic: I HAD TO FUCKING SHOWER FOR HOURS ON END TO GET THE STINK OFF! FUCK YOU DUDE! THAT WAS THE WORST EXPERIENCE OF MY LIIIIIIIIFFFFFFFE!

Christian Ape 99 dared Knuckles: I dare you to wear a dress.

Knuckles: If I do it, I promise you, one of your arms won't live to the light of day EVER AGAIN!

Ken the Cat asked the Author: Hey! Why is Light Dash and Ash getting added in, but not me!?

Author: Argh... I can't add in every O. C I come across, sorry dude...

Qubets gg asked Ash: Hey Ash, do you like Amy?

Ash: (Blushes) Um... W-what're you taliknig about? Me and amy are only friends. Y-yeah friends.

Inkwell Lynx asked Pinkie Pie: Have you ever used your Party Cannon to blast somepony into the sky? If you haven't, make sure it's Rainbow Dash, or some strong flier so it'll be safe.

Pinkie: Oki doki loki!

Qubets gg said to Ash: Admit it Ash you have a crush in her. (Amy)

Ash: Aright fine! (Makes sure amy isn't around then whispers) I admit it. like sonic has a crush on RD I have a crush on amy. and don't tell amy or anyone else or... .*Turns into my super form* I WILL RIP YOUR HEART OUT!

* * *

Author: Well, looks like Pinkie Pie gonna be doing something crazy! Don't worry, I'll say what happens for an extra thing for the ask. Other than that, I'll be seein ya guys next time. This is TheSonicGamer99 signing out, PEACE


	23. Asks 21

kaijudude1000 asked Ash: Have you heard... of dinosaurs?

Ash: Why yes I have. They're interesting creatures.

HyperAlicornGamer25101 asked Twilight: Why not a game of Super Smash Bros? I've been practicing with my second main, Charizard, and haven't lost my touch.

Twilight: One game, that's it. Then I do not want anymore questions concerning games, okay?

Christian Ape 99 asked the Author: Can you tell Sonic to watch his language?

Author: I will, but I don't guarantee he'll listen.

Broncogirl6 asked Ditzy (Derpy): Why do rage over a stupid muffin!? There's a million in the world, and you rage over not having one muffin!? (Eats last Banana muffin while talking.)

Ditzy: (Eye twitch) YOU ATE THE LAST MUFFIN!? (Charges at Broncogirl6).

Broncogirl6 asked Sonic: You had a choice to marry to females on the planet: Amy or Rainbow Dash? (Knows answer)

Sonic: Woah,woah,woah. Lets not get carried away here. I don't wanna get married just yet, but I would choose RD if I had to.

Broncogirl6 said to Fuffle Puff: (Points to Queen Chrysalis) Hey look! Chrissy!

Fluffle Puff: (Gasps, then jumps onto Chrysalis face, making both fall to the ground)

Chrysalis: (Muffled) GET HER OFF ME!

Broncogirl6 asked Chrysalis: Why do you hate Fluffle Puff so much?

Chrysails: I don't hate her to much. It's just, Fluffle Puff can be so _OBNXIOUS_ sometimes!

Broncogirl6 asked Twilight: Can you PLEASE stop studying Mobiuns!? It's creeping me out...

Twilight: I finished a while back, so you don't have to worry about that side of me. For now that is...

Broncogirl6 asked me: Can I add an OC of mine?

Author: Sorry Broncogirl6, no can do. I already have a bunch of characters in this fanfiction to keep track of, and that includes OC's that I put in, so I can't really do it. It'll be to annoying. I might be able to do it in one other Fanfic I'm working on though...


	24. Dare from Inkwell

A camera turns on, and reveals the face of me (the Author) standing in a purple hot air balloon basket

Author: Hey everypony! TheSonicGamer99 here, and I'm here doing a dare from Inkwell Lynx. She dared Pinkie Pie to do this. The dare was for Pinkie to shoot a strong pegasus out of her Party Cannon.

I turn the camera to reveal I'm at Cloudsdale Stadium, and see Pinkie with her Party Cannon, with Sonic inside it wearing a helmet and goggles.

Author: Basically the dare was for Pinkie Pie to shoot a pegasus out of her Party Cannon, and I decided to choose Sonic for Pinkie, since he's been shot out of a cannon before. (Reference to Sonic X.)

I turn the camera back towards Pinkie and Sonic.

Sonic: Are you sure this is safe Pinkie Pie?

Pinkie: I Pinkie Promise this is safe! Now get ready, this will be bumpy!

Sonic: Ok- WAIT, WHAT!?

Before Sonic can attempt to get out of the Party Cannon, Pinkie Pie shoots it, sending the blue blur high into the sky.

Sonic: WOOOOOO-HOOOOOOO!

Sonic spreads out his pegasus wings, in an attempt to control his body.

Author: (Thinking) Please don't have this end up with Sonic in the hospital...

The blue blur, after gaining enough height and speed, rushes back downwards towards the hole in the middle of Cloudsdale stadium where competitors can attempt their speed. Upon reaching the hole, a blue Sonic Boom is shot out from the blue blur. Unfortunately for me and Pinkie Pie, the wave of energy from the Sonic Boom hits both of us.

Author: OW! (Falls to the floor of the basket while dropping the camera to the floor.) FUCKING SONIC! (Picks up camera) Well, there's your dare done Inkwell... Now if you excuse me, I have to punch a certain pegasus in the face...

I turn off the camera.


	25. Asks 22

HyperAlicornGamer25101 asked Twilight: Have you ever caught Spike reading manga (Japanese comics)? Also, are you decided for December? December means Hearts Warming Eve and snow.

Twilight: I am! Especially since this is one time a year where I can not concentrate on my studies, and hang out with my friends! But as for Spike reading manga... I haven't caught him... yet.

HyperAlicornGamer25101 said to Sonic: No hard feelings for making you and Tails the villains in my crossover story. It's not gonna be for the rest of the story, so don't worry.

Sonic: It's alright buddy. Plus, I haven't seen this fanfic of yours, and I might check it out after I defeat Egghead.

Christian Ape99 asked Sonic: If you weren't a hedgehog, what animal would you be, and why?

Sonic: Does a pegasus count? If so, I would wanna be that because I would have ability to fly!

Author: You're still currently a pegasus dude...

Sonic: (Looks at self) Oh...

Christian Ape99 asked Pinkie Pie: Who is your least favorite friend?

Pinkie: (quickly) I like all my friends just the same! How would I hate one of them!? Unless, (gasps) one of them is evil!

Author: SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!

Christian Ape99 asked Twilight: Do you ever find Spike annoying?

Twilight: He tends to be annoying here and there.

Christian Ape99 asked Princess Luna: What kind of powers do you have?

Luna: Well, I have the power to enter a pony's dream, and talk with them. Otherwise, you should I have the power to raise the moon, and have abilities of a unicorn.

graysean86 asked everybody (and everypony): Have you played Five Nights at Freddy's?

Sonic: No, but I have seen somepony's reaction after she played it.

RD: (Shivers) Do not... Remind me of... THAT HORROR!

Applejack: Nope!

Fluttershy: (whispering) N-no...

Rarity: Oh heavens no! Why would I concern myself with such dumb game!

Twilight: No.

Pinkie: No! But I know how scary it is! They can just pop out of nowhere, you are 'AH!', and the animatronic is like 'RAAAAAH!'

Blaze: No way.

Cream: What is, Five Nights at Freddy's?

Amy: No!

Princess Celestia: No. And I have not heard of this Five Nights of Freddy's. Perhaps my sister has...

Princess Luna: How dare you remind me of such a horrible game!

Author: YOU SMASHED MY COMPUTER AT THE FIRST JUMPSCARE!

Princess Luna looks at me angrily.

Princess Luna: How dare you talk with the Princess of the Night like that peasant!

Princess Luna's horn charges up with magic energy.

Author: Fuck! This again! (Read my Sonic 3 and Knuckles with Rainbow Dash fanfiction if you wanna now what I'm talking about.)

The screen fades to black, before laser is heard firing, and the Author screams in pain.

Author: OW! FUCK!


	26. Asks 23

**I appear, and with my left arm in a sling.**

**Author: Hey everybody, last time we talked, you saw Princess Luna fire a magic blast at me. And apparently, it broke my arm, leaving me in a sling for two WEEKS! (A period of two asks. The next one, and the one after that.) Anyway, lets get to some questions so can get my mind off this arm...**

* * *

RainbowAwesome asked Sonic (More like yelled...): RAINBOW DASHY HAS A CRUSH ON YOU! DID YOU KNOW!? HUH,HUH,HUH!? DID YOU KNOW, HUH!?

Sonic: First of all... You didn't need to yell! Second, re-really?

Sonic smiles for a second, and his arms glow golden for that second, until he frowns, making the gold glow disappear.

Sonic: But how? Is this a prank set up by you reviewers?

* * *

**Author: **Sonic's arms glowed gold... Could he be the seventh Element of Harmony? I actually know who the seventh element holder is, I just won't reveal it until the right time.

* * *

Ken the Cat said to Amy: Sonic said you were a creep!

Amy: WHAAAAAAAAAAT! (Brings out Piko Piko Hammer) SOOOOOONIC!

Sonic: Thank you dumbass... (Runs off)

Ken the Cat asked me: Are you planning to add Scrouge, Fiona, and Tirek to the main story?

Author: No, main reason, because I don't know those characters.

Ken the Cat asked Blaze: Do you know a person name Marine?

Blaze: Yes, I do know her.

Ken the Cat asked me (Again): What do you think of the roster of Super Smash Bros for 3DS?

Author: I quite enjoy the roster, but I haven't played the game... Yet.

Ken the Cat asked Rainbow Dash: Are hands better than hooves

RD: A little bit.

Ken the Cat asked Ash: Are you pissed that the others didn't let you use the Chaos Emeralds to let you transform to your original body?

Ash: Yes! I am pissed off!

Ken the Cat asked Sonic: How does it feel to be in your original body? Also, I think Ash is going to kill you for not letting transform to his original body. Just a heads up!

Sonic: It feels awesome to be back in my original body! But as for Ash trying to kill me, I like to see him try!

Ash: (Creepy and quiet) Hello Sonic...

Sonic: COME AT ME BRO!

Ash and Sonic go and start fighting each other.

Author: Looks like no more questions for now. I gotta break up this fight. SEE YA!


	27. Asks 24

**Author:** Holy shit! That's a lot of questions! (Heavy sigh) Lets get this over with...

* * *

a Guy asked me: Are you going to make a sequel to the main story, or a Sonic Boom version of the main story?

Author: Sequel, maybe. Sonic Boom version, maybe.

snowandpisces asked Sonic: Sonic, if you had to date any of the Mane 6, excluding Rainbow Dash, who would it be?

Sonic: Twilight.

Rainbowawesome said to everyone: I'm a fan of FNAF, heeeeee. Night six, boom! Take that puny Luna. Also, I am an Alicorn.

RD: STOP MENTIONING FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S!

Twilight: I thought I told everypony not to ask me about games. Guess not.

Applejack: (Facehoof)

Rarity: What?

Fluttershy: What?

Pinkie: OOOOOH! CONGRATULATIONS!

Sonic: More FNAF stuff? Really?

Tails: Ummmm... Why are you a fan of a scary game?

Author: The rest of the crew refused to answer this. But, why the hell are y-

Princess Luna appears next to me.

Luna: (Royal Canterlot voice) I CHALLANGE THEE TO FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S CONTEST!

Author: Ow...

I try to clear my ears of ringing, due to Luna's Royal Canterlot voice booming my ears

Rainbowawesome said to Eggman: (Kicks Eggman in the balls)

Eggman: (Squeaky voice) OW!

Eggman falls to the floor

Eggman: (Normal voice) I'll get you for this!

HyperAlicornGamer25101 asked Twilight: Have you ever though of using the time travel spell to see dinosaurs?

Twilight: No, but now that you mention it...

Twilight's horn glows, and she disappears.

* * *

Author: We'll know where she went next ask.

* * *

HyperAlicornGamer25101 asked all of the Sonic crew: What do you think your powers &amp; superhero names would be when you enter the 'Power Ponies' comic?

Author: Sonic and his friends can't answer this. Mainly, they don't know what it is. I'll check it out, tell'em, then I'll reedit this answer.

A Guest asked me: Did you know FNAF animated is my favorite to?

Author: No. Who are you anyway?


	28. Asks 25

Inkwell Lynx asked Princess Luna: How did you break the Author's arm?

Luna: I used a simple levitation spell, and manipulated it in order to break his arm.

Inkwell Lynx asked Amy: Have you ever (accident or not) hit yourself with your Piko Piko Hammer?

Amy: Did once, just to see how it felt. Ended up getting stuck in the hospital for about a week.

Quouehds asked Ash: Hey wait a minute. Ash, aren't you sixteen years old in Harmonic Chronicles?

Ash (Ten year old version): (Sigh) You're talking about my sixteen year old version, aren't you? Yes, I have a sixteen year old version of me.

Ash (the 16 year old version) appears.

Ash (16): Hello.

Ash (10): WHAT THE!?

Skyler Hope Universe asked Sonic: Do you know who Sanic is?

Sonic: No... Why?

Lightning Striker (Skyler Hope Universe's OC) asked RD: Are you jealous that Sonic and I are faster than you?

RD: Oh... WHAT DO YOU DAMN THINK!?

Skyler Hope Universe said to the me (the Author): *Attacks you with random hugs* RAAAAAAUUUUUWWWWR!

Me: OH CRAP! *Gets hugged tightly* (With small breath left) Can you let go of me...?

Skyler Hope Universe asked Sonic: Would you ever date Lightning Striker? Just curious.

Lightning Striker: Wait, wut? SKYYYYYY!

Skyler: Sorry, gotta run now. *zooms off* :D

Sonic: Okay, weird... But for your question, I would date Lightning _IF_ I didn't like Rainbow Dash so much.

Skyler Hope Universe and Lightning Striker asked everyone: Do you know our backstory? ):

Everyone except Sonic: Yes.

Sonic: No.

I look at Sonic in anger, and he smiles nervously.

Sonic: Kidding!

Skyler Hope Universe asked everyone: Do you know what and who I really am?

Sonic: Nope

Tails: If I had to guess... You're a human?

Knuckles: Human

Blaze: Mobiun.

Shadow: Human.

Twilight: Human.

RD: Pegasus.

Fluttershy: An... Animal of some sort?

Pinkie: OOOOOOH! I KNOW THIS ONE! YOU'RE HUMAN! A FEMALE HUMAN!

Rarity: How am I supposed to know?

Applejack: Earth Pony?

Me: I can't technically answer this question, since I already kinda know what, and who you are.

Skyler Hope Universe asked Rarity: What if you were born with black and blue hair?

Rarity: That would just be hideous!

Skyler Hope Universe asked Fluttershy: What if you switches places with Lightning Striker for a day?

Fluttershy: (Whispering) That would be nice... I guess.

A Guest asked asked Ash: Have you played FNAF?

Ash: I'm actually playing it right now. Yet you tell me this, why is this even a question?

Ash gets jumpscared by Foxy

Ash: (Scream like a girl) SWEET MOTHER OF ARCEUS! (Sighs) Alright, I'm never playing this again... (Ejects FNAF disk from computer, and throws into the air) AURA SPHERE!

Ash shoots an aura sphere, which destroys the FNAF disk.

A Guest asked Wolfy Gamer and his OC Light Dash: Have you played FNAF?

LD: Um... Actually playing it right now.

Wolfy Gamer: Awkwardness.

Chica shows up on computer screen.

LD: *Screams*

Wolfy Gamer: SH#T!


	29. Asks 26

Dibooyolo asked me: Why doesn't Blaze talk and save people like everyone else?

Author AKA SG: I have to keep track of almost 20 characters in my fanfiction, and that includes OC's! So, I'm sorry for not using Blaze, and I will try to use her more often.

Dibooyolo said to Blaze: You gotta get in the action! I was the person who asked for you to be in this story, and I wouldn't have if I didn't think you were beyond awesome. (20% more awesome than Rainbow Dash.)

Blaze: I know, but a certain SOMEBODY won't let me get into action.

Blaze looks at me angrily.

SG: What?

Dibooyolo asked to Rainbow Dash: You're awesome, only you need to 20% more awesome, because that's where Blaze is... No hard feelings?

RD: Thank you for calling me awesome, but you should know...

Sonic: Oh god, not this again.

RD: I'M ALREADY 20 COOLER THAN ANYPONY OR ANYBODY! (Starts to play the song, 20% Cooler by Ken Ashcorp.)

Sonic and SG: DAMMIT!

Dibooyolo said to Twilight: Forgive me...

Twilight: For what?

Dibooyolo places muffins all over the library.

Dibooyolo: Here Derpy, Derpy, Derpy...

Derpy: MUFFINS!

Derpy rams Twilight's Library at full force, leaving a giant hole in the library.

Twilight: Oh, for that... Of course, Derpy.

A Guest asked Lightning Striker: Have you played FNAF?

Lightning Striker points to a wall, revealing her Sklyer Hope Universe rocking back and forth. (SG: You can view Skyler Hope Universe's bio on her wall.)

Skyler: It's just a game... It's just a game... It's just a game. (Continues to rock back and forth.)

Lightning Striker: Yeeeaaaah, we've seen... Stuff. It screwed up Sky, and now she doesn't want to get out of the house.

Broncogirl6 said to Rainbow Dash: (Jumps out of nowhere with a Foxy mask on) BOO!

RD: AAAAAAAAAHhh... Wait? Broncogirl6, is that you?

* * *

SG: After you ask a character a question, they will basically remember you.

* * *

Broncogirl6 said to Pinkie Pie: HEY! IT'S QUEEN CHRYSALIS BIRTHDAY, AND SHE DOESN'Y HAVE A PARTY!

Pinkie: (Gasps) Even if she is a bad pony, she needs a party, STAT!

Pinkie Pie sets up party decorations in my room, and drags Queen Chrysalis outside my door.

Chrysalis: Explain the meaning of this!

Pinkie opens the door, to reveal a party set up.

Pinkie: HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

Chrysalis: (Sighs)

Broncogirl6 said to Chrysalis: Sorry. Couldn't help it.

Chrysalis: I will get you back for this!

Broncogirl6 said to Eggman: You've could've captured Fluttershy, Gilda, or Trixie , but NOO! You just HAD to capture the princesses! By the way, Sonic has a plan to stop you. Be for getting your butt kicked. (Kicks Eggman in the butt) Like that!

Eggman: Ow! Why you little... (Shakes off the kick) Anyway, Sonic had already beaten me, AND rescued the princesses! But he will not beat me next time! HO,HO,HO,HO,HO!

Broncogirl said to Luna: (Comes out of nowhere, still wearing the Foxy mask) Yo ho hooty, I'm coming for that booty!

Luna: YOU SHALL NOT ATTACK ME IN MY OWN HOME!

Princess Luna hits Broncogirl6 with a slightly strong laser attack, sending Broncogirl6 flying out the room.

Author: OH MY GOD! LUNA! THAT WAS ONE OF THE REVIEWERS!

Luna: I am quite sorry, but that reviewer of yours did try to attack me.

Author: Wh-! Hu-! Ho-! Never mind! Just help me get Broncogirl6 into a hospital...


	30. Asks 27

Inkwell Lynx asked Princess Luna (In a robotic voice): Who wants to play video games?

Luna: (Royal Canterlot voice) I do not put myself through those trivial matters anymore! (Whispers so only Inkwell hears) I do want to play video games. If you dare challenge thou, thy shall meet me in the castle at the time of night.

Inkwell Lynx asked Pinkie Pie: Party hard!?

Pinkie: Why of course! That is the only way to party!

Inkwell Lynx asked Applejack: Knuckles challenged you to a cider drinking contest. DO YOU ACCEPT!?

Applejack slams a cup of cider on a table in front of her.

Applejack: That red jerk better be ready for ah real contest!

Inkwell Lynx asked me: I ADORE FNAF, but why is it so prominent here? Did I miss something?

Author AKA SG: FNAF important here? Well... I HATE FNAF! Now please, before I get pissed off even more, NO MORE FNAF QUESTIONS!

Christian Ape99 said to Sonic: I'm still waiting on that dare.

Sonic: What dare?

SG: The dare where you're supposed to wear a super smelly diaper for seven chapters.

Sonic: WHAT!? FUCK NO! FUCK YOU DUDE!

Christian Ape99 asked Blaze: Have you ever wanted to be in your own movie?

Blaze: I have given it a thought once or twice in the past.

JJFJFJFJJRJEJ asked Ash: Do you have toilet problems after your bits are gone?

Ash: Yes... I am. It's hard, but I'm coping. (SG: Leaving out the second part of your response for a reason Ash.)


	31. Asks 28

Sklyer Hope Universe said to Eggman: HAY EGGMAN! ME AND LIGHTNING WANT TO TELL YOU SOMETHING... *beats him up* You're welcome Eggy, we hear you up for no reason.

Eggman: *Has arm cast* Why you little...

Skyler Hope Universe asked me: Do you play LBP? (Little Big Planet)

SG: No, why?

Lightning Striker asked Rainbow Dash: *In a creepy voice* Do you want an Icee? *Holds out a multicolored Icee to her*

RD: Why on Equestria is that Icee multicolored like me?

Skyler Hope Universe asked Tails: Why are chu so CUTE? 3.

Tails: I don't know, and thank you for the complement.

Broncogirl6 responded to Rainbow's answer from Asks 26: How'd you guess?

RD: Well mainly due to the fact you had on a cheaply made Freddy mask. Other than that, you looked like, well, you!

Broncogirl6 responded to Pinkie's answer in Asks 26: HEY! YOU FORGOT SOMETHING! WHERE'S DA CAKE!?

Pinkie: *Gasps* How could've I forgot something so important for a birthday party! (SG: Which is still going on.) I'll be right back!

Pinkie runs off into the kitchen to make cake.

Broncogirl6 responded to Chrysalis' answer in Asks 26: *Trademark toothy grin* NO YA WON'T! *Holds up FNAF disk* I dare you to play this.

Chrysalis: *Snatches disk using magic* Fine. But this does not mean I will still not get back at you.

Broncogirl6 responded to Eggman's answer in Asks 26: Dude, I asked this during the Hearts and Hooves Day chapter. *realizes something* Does this count as breaking the fourth wall?

Eggman: Why yes it does my dear girl. But don't worry, what that fool SG as failed to realize, is I have the power to break the fourth wall as well. How else do you think I could build those inventions so fast in the Sonic game franchise?

Broncogirl6 responded to Luna's answer from Asks 26: WTFWTFWTFWTFWTF WAS THAT FOR!

Luna: I am quite sorry Broncogirl6, for I did not realize it was just a reviewer, and not that evil bear.

Dibooyolo asked Chrysalis: It was your birthday? Well happy birthday. *Pushes box with a note and Fluffle Puff inside In front of Queen Chrysalis*

Chrysalis: Why thank you. *Opens box to see Fluffle Puff carrying the note* What's this? *Grabs note, and reads aloud* You're awesome no matter what anyone says, and remember you don't have to use that awesomeness for evil. Also Fluffle Puff says hi. *Discards note* Why thank you for the complement, but I will still remain to my evil little self.

Dibooyolo asked Luna: (SG: God this is a mouthful.) *bows* Hello your majesty. I am a huge fan, and I just wanted to say how cool you are. And I wanted to say, I think you are better than your sister. She's cool an all, but I can relate to you better. By the way, I know Celestial has had students before, *Looks at Twilight* So can I be your student? It would be a great honor

Luna: I shall agree, on one condition. Thou must show thy strength.

Dibooyolo said to Eggman: Chrysalis is very cool, and you're a jerk. *puts on metal book with spikes, and kicks Eggman where the sun don't shine. (SG: His ass).*

Eggman: OOOOOOOOOW! WHY IS EVERYONE HITTING ME TODAY!?

Dibooyolo asked Sonic: Can I have your autograph, and are you faster in you peagsus form, or as yourself.

Sonic: (In pegasus form, and gives signed pic of the his hedgehog form to you.) I have those pics handy. But as for your question, I do believe my pegasus form is faster, just by a little bit. I mean, I could almost break the light barrier in pegasus form, which is something I can't do regularly.

HyperAlicornGamer25101 asked Twilight: So how were the dinosaurs? Also, any thoughts on the NSFW fanfictions you come across online?

Twilight: Well, I did see these dinosuars, and one did try to eat me. But other than that, it was a pretty nice trip. Also, what is NSFW?

SG: (Whispers) Not Safe For Work.

Twilight: Oh. Perhaps I'll look it up now.

(20 minutes later...)

Twilight is fainted in front of my computer.

SG: Well crap. That's all the questions for now. *looks at Rainbow Dash* Come on Rainbow, lets try and wake up Twi.

RD: Alright.


	32. Asks 29 (AKA: Longest ask EVER!)

HyperAlicornGamer25101 asked me: Do you prefer Halo or Half-Life? If so, why?

SG: I prefer Halo, due to the fact I have never heard of Half-Life before.

Rainbow awesome said to Princess Luna in a Royal Canterlot voice: THY HAS WON BY BEATING NIGHT SEVEN, WHY, THEE GOT KILLED BY ANIMATRONIC FREDDY!

Luna: *Royal Canterlot voice* HOW DARE THEE SAY THAT! THY SHALL HAVE THEE EXECUTED!

Rainbow awesome asked Princess Luna: What if I said I was your secret brother?

Luna: That would not be very likely, even though thou doth have thee Royal Canterlot voice.

Rainbow awesome said to Princess Luna: Like you and thy sister, I control a mixture called sunrise and moon set.

Luna: IMPOSSIBLE! Only myself thee sister can control the sun and the moon!

Rainbow awesome asked Princess Luna: You want to team up in a new game called Call of Duty, and beat up two peasents who are proteseting us thy sister?

Luna: That would be lovely, but what evidence doth thou have that you and I are related?

Inkwell Lynx responded to Princess Luna's answer in Asks 27: *Whispering* Which one?

Luna: If thou is refering to video games, I would like to challange thee to the Slenderman game! I hath played it thyself, and we shall see who is better.

Rainbow awesome asked me: Will you use my OC?

SG: I don't really know yet.

nathan. lee 18062533 asked Sonic: Do you love Rainbow Dash?

Sonic: M-maybe...

Skyline 179 dared Sonic and Rainbow Dash: I dare Sonic and RD to kiss!

Sonic: Wh-wh-wh-WHAT!? WHY!?

RD: *Wings spread out and stiffen up, and blushes* A-alright...

Rainbow Dash gives Sonic a quick kiss on his cheek before flying off, causing Sonic to blush, and his wrists to glow gold.

Sonic: D-d-did she...?

SG: Yep.

Sonic: I am leaving now. *Runs off in random direction*

Skyline 179 askes Twilight: Can unicorn horns get damaged like pegasus wings, which are super sensitive?

Twilight: Unfortunately yes. And like pegasus wings, a unicorn's or alicorn's horn are super sensitive. But, if a unicorn's horn is damaged, it could mean death for the unicorn.

Skyline 179 said to Ditsy: Here Ditsy! *gives a basket of muffins.*

Ditsy: Thank you! *starts to eat muffins.*

GG asked Ash: Please do an honest trailer for Super Smash Bros. Please?

Ash: : Aright sure!

The trailer is rated is h for honest.

From the company who made the Wii the other Wii and Virtual comes a Nintendo all star fighting game series witch Originally wasn't going to contain Nintendo characters. Yes I'm not kidding. I did research. Super smash bros! Prepare for the series witch every Nintendo fanboy and fangirl or a button masher chimp would play Or... Both? Duke it In one the best party and fight game franshise.

There's the one you played when you were young. The second one witch every one likes. There's the third witch every one hates for not being melee or having bad physics and glitches and the fourth one witch everyone is playing right now as I speak. Select an character from almost every Nintendo witch originally was Hall of fame then it grew to include third party characters. Every one raise your hand if you knew who Mega man Shulk pit palutena and Dark pit was before smash. Congratulations you are now Japanese forever. Test your skills in battles online matches modes and stages before picking corneria and Final destination. Or throw skill out of the window by Turning item and playing as Mii's where you will lose to a lot of wacky crazy stuff. Like the whole entire premise of brawl it like they were trying to make that one unfair and suck at the same time! Enjoy one of the best multi player experience ever since pong Super mario bros and Flip cup where you beat your friends and ruin your friendship at same time. Well maybe I can't guarantee that it will ruin your friendship. I mostly go online. Any ways back to the Multi Player mode. Like moves such as Taunting Pausing Stealing lives messing with the announcer or Picking meta knight in brawl. So fight it out in Nintendo's best fighting game witch might feature the same old charecters like the original 12 and settings. Starring!

Red fat italian Plumber (Mario)

Green mario (Luigi)

King kong (Donkey kong)

Meanwhile in capcoms basement (Mega man)

Arrow (Link)

Litlle Majin buu (Kirby)

A green dinosaur (Yoshi)

Yellow mickey (Pikachu)

A lame kirby (Witch stop singing and drawing on peoples faces!) (Jiggypuff)

Sanic (Sonic)

Tails (Fox)

The real faclon (Falco)

A blue fat penguin (King dedede)

Eskimo bros (Ice climbers)

Freiza (Mewtwo)

This dragons tail is on fire! (Charizard)

A Japanese sword boy band (Roy marth and ike )

Oh sure now you can fend for yourself (Peach)

Puke man (Pac-man)

Baby Bowsers (Koopalings)

Gamera (Bowser)

Falcon Pawunch! (Captain Falcon)

I can be anything I wan't to be (Mii fighters)

The Dark knight (Meta knight)

The Girl witch link wants to kiss (Zelda)

The girl witch link wants to kiss (Sheik. who is zelda)

Mistress Chief (Samus)

The girl who is Samus (Zero Suit Samus

and the attack of the clones ( Lucario Dr. mario Toon link Young Link Lucas Pichu and Wolf.

Nintendo's hunger games (The title its self)


	33. Asks 30

Rainbowawesome said to me: I won't be able to read a while because someone in my family recently died.

SG: Damn... Death. I hope you can take the death of your family member well.

Rainbowawesome said to Princess Luna: My mother is an Alicorn of the space and the moon (refering to episode 1 of MLP) and my father is one of the earth and the sun.

Luna: Hmm... This explnation of yours is quite truthful. I shall look deeper into you explanation with my sister, Tia! (SG: Tia is the nickname Princess Luna gives Princess Celestia.)

Rainbowawesome said to Princess Luna: Hey Luna, I wasn't able to play Call of Duty because a well known guard of mine passed away...

Luna: Tis okay sister Rainbow. I hope thou gets over thy death of thou guard. Also, I hath managed to find out that thee is actually our sister.

Celestia: You just looked in the Canterlot Archives...

Rainbowawesome said to Rainbow Dash: YOU'RE 20% COOLER THAN ME, AND I'M JUST BEING NICE BECAUSE MY AWESOME LEVEL IS OVER...

900000000000000000000%!

And yours is 2.

RD: Well that is true, I am always 20% cooler than anypony. Hey... What did you say about my awesome level!?

greysean86 asked Rainbow Dash: How do you feel that many MLP fans think your a lesbian?

RD: WHAAAAAAT!? I AM NOT A MOTHERBUCKING LESBIAN YOU DAMN ASSHOLES!

Chirstian Ape99 said to Queen Chrysalis: I want to let you know your birthday was three days ago.

Chrysalis: Thank you Captain Obvious. I know when my birthday is.

Christian Ape99 dared Dr. Eggman: I dare you to go ten chapters without bothering Sonic.

Eggman: That I cannot simply do. If you have forgoten, Sonic the Hedgehog is my mortal enemy, and I will not stop until he is dead.

Dibooyolo said to me: Sorry I talk so much.

SG: It's alright dude. At least you give great questions, and you were the one to suggest Blaze in Sonic Elemental X. I am sorry I don't use her, but as I said, will try to use Blaze more often.

Dibooyolo asked Twilight: Are you okay!? *splashes water in face*

Twilight: *Wakes up, spitting and gasping for air* What... Happened...? *looks at self* AND WHY IN EQUESTRIA AM I ALL WET!?

Dibooyolo demonstrated for Princess Luna: Anything to be your apprentice. *drags Eggman into the room and turns toward Princess Luna* Watch this. *turns back toward Eggman, eyes glowing purple, and purple lasers shooting at him. Bucks Eggman in the face* And finally. *punches Eggman through the roof* Can I be your apprentice now?

Luna: We are quite pleased with thou's performance. Very well, we shall allow thee to be our apprentice.

Dibooyolo warned Eggman: There's more than from where that came from.

Eggman: LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE, YOU CRAZY PONY!

Dibooyolo said to Queen Chrysalis: Fine, stay on the dark side. You still rock.

Chrysalis: I am quite pleased you understand. Now, I must take my leave to see how my comrade's latest plan will fail to destroy the Mane 6, and Sonic and his friends. *teleports to the Egg Fortress Mk ll*

Dibooyolo said to Pinkie Pie: Don't worry, I have a backup cake. *hands you a huge cake*

Pinkie: OOOOOOOH! THANK YOU! *runs off towards the party on her back hooves, with the huge cake in her forehooves*

Christian Ape99 asked Pinkie Pie: Do you ever stop being so hyper?

Pinkie: *still running to the party with the giant cake* Hmmm... Nope!

Christian Ape99 asked Twilight: Would you rather have a panda bear or a gorrila as your bodyguard?

Twilight: I can easily protect myself. But if I had no magic on my side, I would have to say gorrila. That animal is really strong.

Rainbowawesome asked to Rainbow Dash: *Sneaks behind Rainbow Dash in a Sonic suit* Will you go on a date with me?

RD: *blushes* S-sure.

Rainbowawesome: *Jumps out of Sonic suit* I KNEW IT!

Rainbow Dash: HOLY SHIT! *Bucks Rainbowawesome in the face, sending him back about 2 feet.*

Author: Dammit Rainbow Dash. You may have just pissed off an Alicorn. Hope this ends well for you, *looks toward audiance, breaking the fourth wall* and I'll see ya guys next time! Toodles.


	34. Asks 31

Dibooyolo said to Sonic: If you don't end him soon, I will. *points at Eggman*

Sonic: Woah dude. I don't kill anyone. *eyes glow blood red and Demonic Sonic takes control.*

Demonic Sonic: But I do kill... I would especially kill those ponies... MWA,HA,HA,HA! *eyes turn to green.*

Sonic: What just happened?

Dibooyolo said to Princess Luna: Thank you your majesty. *bows* I am now your loyal apprentice, and I hope to make you proud.

Luna: And proud I shall be.

Dibooyolo asked Princess Twilight Sparkle: *hands her towel* I'm sorry. I was just trying to wake you up. Hey, I'm Princess Luna's apprentice now. Got any tips on apprenticing?

Twilight: *dries self off* Okay, I'll let it slide. Just be lucky I didn't have you thrown in the Canterlot Dungeon for that. But as for being the apprentice of Princess Luna, just listen to her, and don't make her mad.

* * *

SG: For those of you who forgot, Twilight is an alicorn, meaning she is a princsss.

Dibooyolo threatened Eggman: Don't make me come over there! *starts flying above Eggman* You don't want to get on my bad side. *eyes start to glow purple again*

Eggman: *runs back to Egg Fortress Mk ll* KEEP AWAY FROM ME!

A Guest asked me: Who are your favorite Sonic and MLP characters beside Sonic and Rainbow Dash. (If they are your favorite.)

SG: Well, my second favorite, since Sonic and Rainbow Dash are my favorite, would be:

Sonic world: Eggman. Reason: He never gives up

MLP world: Twilight. Reason: SHE'S A DAMN ALICORN!

A Guest asked Sonic: What is your favorite game, but it can't have you in it.

Sonic: Hmmm... I'd have to say... Need for Speed.

A Guest asked Sonic: If you weren't in love with Rainbow Dash, which of the Mane 6 would you fall in love with?

Sonic: That's a tough question... But I have to say Twilight.

A Guest asked Princess Twilight Sparkle: Who is your best friend out of the Mane 6?

Twilight: If I had to choose... It would be Fluttershy.

Broncogirl6 dared everyone: I DARE YA ALL TO READ BANE FACTORAA!

Everyone: (SG: AKA, me being lazy to type eveyone's response.) Alright

Broncogirl6 said to me and Princess Luna: That didn't really hurt, since I'm pretty much immortal due to a chemistry accident.

Luna: I am happy I didn't hurt the you reviewer.

SG: Phew...

Broncogirl6 yelled at Pinkie Pie: I THOUGHT YOU LIKED CHOCALTE! THAT'S VANILLA CAKE! HOW COULD U!?

Pinkie: Don't worry! I'll have it fixed in a jiffy! *claps hooves togther, and the cake is instanty replaced by a choclate cake* The advantages of breaking the fourth wall...

Broncogirl6 said to Eggman: *Puts on boxing gloves* TAKE THIS YOU BASTARD! *Starts to beat the hell out of Eggman*.

Eggman: *Shoots boxing gloves with laser gun, causing them to turn into dust* What will you do now?

Broncogirl6 asked Rainbow Dash: Can I call you Skittles?

RD: How about... No.

Broncogirl6 asked Queen Chrysalis: So, how did the game go?

Chrysalis: The game you gave me? Well lets see. I played it, got scared by a mechanical bear, and shattered the disk into nothingness. So, I hated it.

Christian Ape99 asked me: I like to hang out with guy friends, but does that make me gay?

SG: Even though this isn't related to any of the cast or me, I'll answer it. The answer is no. It is fine that you enjoy hanging out with guy friends.

Christian Ape99 asked Rainbow Dash: What is the worst prank Sonic has played on you, and how do you plan to get him back?

RD: How about, when he nearly ELECTROCUTED ME! I plan to get him back now... *places storm cloud over sleeping Sonic, and jumps on it, causing lightning to strike near Sonic, and wake him up*

Sonic: HOLY SHIT! *runs off*

kaijudude1000 asked Pinkie Pie: I say, I could use some of that energy. Would you let me?

Pinkie: *gives kaijudude a canister with this pink glowing energy in it* Be careful with that though. *points at canister* My energy is unstable as you already know. And don't worry about giving any back, my energy auto regenerates automatically. Hope you use my energy well!


	35. Asks 32

Dibooyolo asked Sonic: Do you have multiple personality disorder?

Sonic: No, and I know why your asking this. (Face palm) You forgot about that little demon still inside my body that talks to me in my head sometimes, didn't you?

Demonic Sonic: (From Sonic's mind) He probably did.

Sonic: Shut up.

Dibooyolo asked Princess Celestia: Has Luna ever stepped on you back and sang "I'm walking on sunshine"?

Celestia: Unfortunately for me yes. For some reason, my sister still seems to have the child side of herself.

Luna: *Goes on top of Princess Celestia's back* I'm walking on sunshine!

Celestia: Sister, I am saying this to you once, very calmly... Can you please remove yourself from my back?

Luna: *Frowns* Fine... *Jumps off Celestia*

Dibooyolo asked Pinkie Pie: What's your favorite type of cake?

Pinkie: CHOCLATE!NO!VANILLA!NO!STRAWBERRY!NOOOO!ICAN'T DECIDE!THEY'REALLGOOD!

HyperAlicornGamer25101 asked Twilight: Has Tartarus froze over Ponyville once, like being under 20 degrees? It's super cold as heck back here.

Twilight: Well I don't think that can physically happen. I mean, Tartarus is a place, not a thing. But as for being 20 degrees, that almost happened last winter. (SG: Not during the damn Winter Wrap Up episode of MLP...)

Dibooyolo asked Blaze: Do you know any other languages?

Blaze: I am actually trying to see and learn French or something like that. But I do know a bit of Spanish. (SG: DO NOT ASK FOR A DEMONSTATION YOU IDIOTS! I SUCK AT SPANISH!)

HyperAlicornGamer25101 asked Sonic: Have you ever tried skateboarding?

Sonic: In my young years. Thankfully, that did help me on some future adventures. (Sonic Adventure 2)

Christian Ape99 asked me: What's the worst game you have ever played?

SG: It was... Sonic Heroes. Sure the gameplay was awesome, but getting the Chaos Emeralds... GAAAAAAAH! THAT WAS HARD!

Christian Ape99 dared Eggman: I dare you to wear a Chili Dog costume for ten chapters.

Eggman: No.

Christian Ape99 dared Sonic: I dare you to squirt Eggman with mustard for ten chapters.

Sonic: *Grabs mustard bottle* With pleasure. But I'm only doing it for the Asks chapters.

Eggman: Doing what?

Sonic: *Squirts Eggman with mustard, then runs off* Catch me if you can Egghead!

Eggman: Grrrr... Damn you hedgehog!

Christian Ape99 asked everyone; When's the next chapter of the real story going to come out?

SG: That all depends on the time I have, if I have internet or not, if I am not grounded, and/or if I have an idea for the next chapter. So the chapters for any of my stories come at random.


	36. Gamer Luna plays 1

**SG: **Hey everyone, TheSonicGamer99 here, and for this Ask, I am not going be answering questions. Instead, we will be seeing Princess Luna play video games. I will do this occasionally, so don't think this is one time thing. Also, no requests on what Princess Luna should play! I will not have them done if you do. Any questions?... Good. Lets get started.

* * *

(At my computer)

We arrive with Princess Luna, and she is playing Portal 2 on multiplayer, with a headset (SG: Those headphones with that microphone attached). The other player is in the other room.

Luna: Hello my loyal subjects! Thou hast come to watch me play? Good, thou shall be impressed.

Looking onto the screen, we see Princess Luna's portal bot is the small, blue eyed one.

Luna: What trickery is this! Thou was sure we were player one!

SG: Better luck next time Princess.

Princess Luna gives me a stern look.

Luna: What was that peasent?

SG: Never mind...

(Later...)

Princess Luna and her multiplayer partner have finally come to the room where one of the characters has to press a button, and the other has to go a door. Much to her partner's dismay, Princess Luna was the one with the button.

Luna: This shall be fun...

As the partner arrives to the open door, Princess Luna acts like a gamer troll, and steps off the button she is on at the last second, making the door on the other player's side close. There is a yelling of a female voice on Princess Luna's headset before she responds.

Luna: We are quite sorry, for our hoof slipped off thy controller.

A sigh is heard from Luna's headset before the other player positions herself for Princess Luna to open the door. Princess Luna does this, and just like last time, steps off the button, and that closes the door on the other player's side. More yelling is heard, until Princess Luna uses her character, and truely presses the button, allowing her partner to come through.

(Later, again...)

After coming to a hallway filled with white squares, which the Portal Gun can use to create portals, Princess Luna has the perfect idea to be a troll once more. This is probably a bad idea since her partner is probably on the verge of a mental breakdown. But she does it anyway.

Luna: Shoot a portal below you.

The partner complies, hoping this isn't a trap of some sort.

Luna: Now, shoot another portal above you.

The partner questions Princess Luna's methods, when the Princess of the Night responds back to her.

Luna: Doth thou question the Princess of the Night?

A sigh is heard from the other side of the headset, and the partner shoots a portal below herself, causing her to be trapped in the stupid infinate loop portal trick. The partner has had enough, so a few seconds later, an explosion is heard from the other room.

SG: Please don't tell me...

I walk into the other room, which is my room, and see it all a mess. In the middle of the room, with an TV shot down, is Twilight Sparkle, and she is not happy. She looks over at me, still angry.

Twilight: Next time Princess Luna needs a gamer buddy, do it yourself.

Twilight leaves the room, leaving me to pick up the mess.

SG: *Looks toward audiance, breaking the fourth wall* Looks like this part failed for me. Oh well, hope you enjoyed it, and hope to see ya next time when I post the next ACTUAL chapter of the Ask. Till then, this is TheSonicGamer99 signing out, peace.


	37. Asks 33

Wumbo asked me: Have you met a famous person or two?

SG: Unfortunately, no.

Wumbo asked Ash: Do you still like Amy?

Ash: No.

Wumbo dared Eggman: I dare you to wear a chili dog suit, or I will kick you in the balls.

Eggman: No.

Sonic: *Comes out of nowhere, squirting Eggman with mustard.* Got you! *Runs off*

Eggman: I HATE THAT HEDGEHOG! *Starts to clean mustard off self*

Wumbo asked Princess Twilight: What is the Tartarus?

Twilight: It is a place where evil creatures are imprisoned. (SG: Twilight's Kingdom episode hasn't happened yet, so she can't explain what the Tartarus looks like.)

Wumbo asked Rainbow Dash: Can I call you Skittles?

RD: I answered this question already, and I'll say the same answer like I did with the last guy. NO.

Christian Ape99 asked Sonic: Having fun with the mustard?

Sonic: Hell yeah!

Christian Ape99 asked Princess Twilight: Besides magic, what are your favorite hobbies?

Twilight: Well I do like to read a lot, and do science. Does that answer your question?

Dibooyolo said to Princess Luna: Good job pulling the infinite loop trick on Twilight. It was- (Sees Twilight looking angrily at me) I should come back later. *Runs away*

Luna: Really Princess Twilight? You still hath that grudge? It was just a game.

Twilight: *Trying to hold back angry scream* You kept trolling me...

Dibooyolo said to Queen Chrysalis and Princess Cadence: I heard the Mane 6 were going to visit Cadence and Shining Armor, and I immediately thought of the duet, This Day in Aria, which was amazing. I loved every bit of it... Ummm, except, ya know how Chrysalis was stealing Shining Armor...

Chrysalis: HOW DARE YOU BRING THAT UP!

Cadence: Good thing they're coming, I need them to get this white hedgehog out of my kingdom before any of my subjects see him.

Silver: *Pops up next to Princess Cadence* Hi everyone!

Cadence: *face-hoof and sighs*

Broncogirl6 asked everyone: So, how was reading Dark Bane Factory?

SG: I'll just answer, along with Ash. In all honesty, I forgot about reading that. Sorry, but I'll find time to.

Ash: No I didn't you jerk! I had nightmares that night... Also, what's Rainbow Factory?

Ash the Hedgehog said to me: Good job SG on what you did on the main story.

SG: Thanks dude. And to answer your question about Rainbow Factory, it's basically this stupid thing where supposedly, ponies die to create color.

Broncogirl6 said to Princess Luna: By the way, you knocked me into 2004. You need to pay a million dollars for the Twin Towers.

Luna: *Whispers to me* Is that a human thing she is talking about?

SG: *Whispers back* Yeah, but the Twin Towers collapsed in 2001, so I think she is trying to trick you into paying her in bits, which count as gold in the human world.

Luna: *Royal Canterlot voice* WE SHALL NOT BE TRICKED SO EASILY BY YOU! THOU BETTER BE TELLING THY TRUTH, OR WE SHALL THROW THOU IN THE CANTERLOT DUNGEONS!

Broncogirl6 said to Pinkie Pie: TEACH ME YOUR WAYS OF BREAKING DA FOURTH WALL!

Pinkie: You silly! Breaking the fourth wall is easy! All you have to do is break character in a story or an TV show, like I do all the time here, and in the regular MLP series!

Broncogirl6 said to Queen Chrysalis: *Turns into Freddy Fazbear, and starts playing jingle in the darkness.*

Chrysalis: That sound... Seems familiar... Wait a second! NO! NO,NO,NO,NO,NO,NO,NO,NO,NO,NO! NOT THAT STUPID BEAR! *charges up laser spell* COME AT ME YOU DAMN BEAR! I DARE YOU!

Broncogirl6 said to Rainbow Dash: Did you know? Dark Bane Factory is the Slugterra version of the Rainbow Factory. *Teleports away*

RD: Wait... WHAT!? You mean to tell me the fanfiction called Dark Bane Factory is based off that shit!?

Broncogirl6 responded to Eggman's answer in Asks 31: Dis. *Turns into SCP-3012, and charges up a powerful magic blast* ICE *Fires* NUKE!

Eggman: *Attempts to run, but gets frozen in the process.*

SG; *Sighs* Looks like Eggman needs to broken out of that damn ice block, and I'm doing it. *Sarcastically* THANK YOU Broncogirl6!


	38. Asks 34

Rainbowawesome responded to Rainbow Dash's answer in Asks 30: YOU HQVE JUST PISSED ME OFF! *Beats Rainbow Dash near death*

RD: COME AT ME! *Fights back*

(A few days later)

Rainbowawesome comes out of a hospital, one of his arms in a sling. He sees Rainbow Dash.

RD: Sorry about what happened earlier.

Rainbowawesome: YOU JUST BROKE MY FRICKEN ARM! *Calms down* Anyways, do you want to come play (made up video game) Extreme Wonderbolts Revenge 2 at the Canterlot Castle?

RD: Hmmmm... As long as you don't try to KILL me if you lose.

Rainbowawesome asked me: Can you tell Luna I'm a fricken boy!?

SG: Alright.

(Moments later...)

Luna: We are quite sorry for mistaking you for a girl. Brother, please do not be mad at us.

Christian Ape99 asked Fluttershy: What is your favorite animal to take care of?

Fluttershy: Why, it's Angel of course.

SG: That devil bunny!?

Angel: *Hops towards me and makes rude gestures at me*

SG: HEY!

Broncogirl6 responded to Pinkie Pie's answer in Asks 33: You mean like this? *Manages to throw pie in one of the audiance's face.*.

Pinkie: Yes!

Broncogirl6 responded to Princess Luna's answer in Asks 33: I think you messed up the timeline, sooooooo... The Twin Towers collapsed in 2004. *Teleports Luna to the messed up timeline accident she made.*

Luna: Oh my... We did not now we did this much damge to thy world. We happily shall pay for the damages.

Broncogirl6 responded to Queen Chrysalis' answer in Asks 33: *Does Freddy footsteps, jumpscares Chrysalis, then teleports away like nothing happened.*

Chrysalis: *Shoots laser at jumpscare, only to have the laser hit a wall.* DAMN BEAR!

Dibooyolo responded to Queen Chrysalis' answer in Asks 33: I'm sorry you didn't like it, but Iove it, and I know all the words.

Chrysalis: First, I accept the apology. Secondly, I wasn't mad because you reminded me of the song, I was mad because you made me remember I was beaten by those misrable ponies at the wedding day.

Dibooyolo asked Princess Luna: *Whispers* I have the strangest feeling Twilight doesn't like me. What should I do?

Luna: *Looks around to see if Twilight isn't around, then responds* Well it seem thou hath made Twilight not like him due to the fact thou did bring up what we did her back while we played v8deo games. If thou does not bring that up around Princess Twilight, all should be well.

Dibooyolo asked Sonic: If you and Rainbow Dash ran/flew around the world in opposite direction of the natural rotation, would that make time go backwards?

Sonic: I think this is something Tails should answer. *Calls out to Tails* Tails, can you come here for a second!?

Tails: Coming! *Runs up next to Sonic* What's up?

Sonic: *Whispers question in Tails' ear.*

Tails: Oh. Well, that would not happen. Instead, their speed would either,

A. Cause both Sonic and Rainbow Dash to go back in time, or...

B. Cause the rotation of the planet to go the other way.

So sorry, causing two speedsters to go in the opposite direction the planet's rotation would not cause it to reverse time, but make the speedsters go back in time themselves.

Dibooyolo said to Princess Cadence :*Sees she's unconscious and nudges her, causing the princess to move a bit* AHHHHHHHHHH! IT'S ALIVE! IT'S ALIVE!

Cadence: *Wakes up due Dibooyolo's screaming* What in Equestria is screaming like that!


	39. Asks 35

GuyWhoLikesStuff asked me: I'm sorry for all the damage Dark Guy caused. Also, have you heard of the indie game based off Sonic, Freedom Planet?

SG: Don't worry, I actually am preparing for that asshole's next visit, so if Dark Guy comes, he'll a face full of ass whoopin. But as for Freedom Planet, no, I haven't heard of it.

GuyWhoLikesStuff asked Ash: Have you noticed that the review Christian Ape hasn't asked you questions much?

Ash: Yes I have.

GuyWhoLikesStuff said to Princess Twilight Sparkle: It's an honor your majesty. *Kisses on hoof* Thank you for helping me heal faster.

Twilight: A true gentalpony. And it was my pleasure to help.

Dark Guy (GuyWhoLikesStuff's dark other): *Shows up and puts ketchup, mustard, poo, and broccoli on Sonic's, Twilight's, and Ash's face.* MHA,HA,HA,HA,HA,HA! *Teleports to a dimension which only he and GWLS (GuyWhoLikesStuff) could go to.*

GWLS: Oh mys god, I'm sorry. *Hands out handkerchiefs* I can take you to the dimension he teleported to so we can beat him up.

Sonic: What are we waiting for!? Lets do it!

Twilight: Yes, lets go!

Ash: Yes I will come with you.

GWLS: I knew you would agree. *Takes them to the dimension*

(A few hours later)

Author: Now that Sonic, Ash, and Twilight are back, lets see if I can have them answer some more questions.

PheonixMaster23 asked Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles: What do you think of the Sonic Boom versions of yourselves?

Sonic: I am still as cool as ever in Sonic Boom!

Tails: I still have the same personality there. I don't know about Knuckles though...

Knuckles: WHAT THE HELL DID THEY DO TO ME!? PLUS, I AM NOT STUPID!

Author: Says the guy who's been tricked by Eggman more than once.

Knuckles: SHUT UP!

Freddy from the FNAF reviewer said to Princess Luna: Hello Luny...

Luna: YOU ARE REAL!? THOU SHALL NOT COME NEAR US, OR RISK BEING BLOWN INTO PIECES!

Toy Bonnie from FNAF reviewer asked Cream: Carrots?

Cream: Sure!


	40. Asks 36 (Another long ask)

Shadowfangirl407 asked Amy: You know that Rainbow Dash likes Sonic, and Sonic likes Rainbow Dash, right?

Amy: WHAT?! HOW!?

Shadowfangirl407 asked Tails: Do you know you're a failed experiment from T.E.C.H? (Technology evolution site headquaters)

Tails: Huh? Really? I always thought I was born on Mobius.

Rainbowawesome responded to Rainbow Dash's answer on Asks 34: Don't worry, I won't kill you. *Points to Princess Luna in a body cast.* It's because she challenged me to Portal, and the loser got beat up.

RD: Meh, I don't mind get beaten up, but can you at least spare me from the body cast?

Foxy x flutters said to Sonic: Ummmm hi, my name is Lovelya EXE.

Sonic: NOPE! *Gets ready to run off*

Lovelya EXE: Wait! Don't run... Please. I am an abused child of Sonic EXE. I found a portal to Ponyville under my rug, and came here. I am 10 years old, have green fur, and 3 feet long hair that's always in a braid. I have 3 overlapping hearts as a Cutie Mark. I became a fan of you not to long ago. You're amazing. I wanna be just like you when I grow up, but I am faster than you. I can run 10 times faster, how fast can you run?

Sonic: At my full speed, I would have to say, about the speed of light. And, it seems that you're able to run faster than that. Nice!

RD: WHY IS EVERYPONY NOW GETTING FASTER THAN ME!?

Foxy x flutters asked me: Can my OC be in this? Maybe we're trying to get away from Sonic EXE, (My OC's father) and gets saved by Sonic? My OC's description is were I introduced myself to Sonic.

SG: Okay, why not? Even though, I am going to have to do an episode concerning your arrival in Ponyville, so you're gonna have to say your OC's age when she arrived in Ponyville. (Looks at audience, once again breaking the 4th wall.) Alright ladies and gentlemen, I am sorry to say, but Foxy x flutters' OC will be the last OC I am adding for Sonic Elemental X. I AM SERIOUS. Ask to add your OC on another one of my fanfictions, just not this one again. Please.

Puppet Master from FNAF reviewer asked everyone: Who here wants to play a game? IT'S CALLED SHUT THE FUCK UP, AND LISTEN TO THE GODAMN MUSIC AND THEN I KILL YOU!

Ash: 0_0 Alright, ummmm... (Everyone runs away, including the original animatronics of FNAF.)

Wumbo dared Ash: I dare you to look like Sonic. (SG: I modified your question to be shorter Wumbo, mainly cause I am gonna have more questions on here.)

Ash: *Shows up in the room, wearing no top hat or trousers, has a blue body, and is wearing Sonic's shoes and gloves.* Happy now Wumbo?

Wumbo: Hey Amy! *Points at Ash* Sonic!

Amy: SONIC!? *Chases Ash*

Ash: *Runs* I'll get you for this!

Broncogirl6 said to Rainbow Dash: *In Rainbow Dash's ear* HI SKITTLES! *Teleports away.*

RD: AAAAAAAAAH! *Attempts to punch Broncogirl6, but notices she teleported away* Buck... You...

7r8ef7tfeimgrryf asked Sonic, Ash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and Princess Twilight Sparkle: Can the cast meet Group 5?

Sonic meets Zachery.

Mike meets Ash.

Liza meets Twilight.

Diana meets Fluttershy.

Jeffery meets Pinkie Pie.

Sonic: Okay... I know how myself and Rainbow Dash have stuff in common, but how are we in common?

Zachery: Do you think you're better than the others?

Sonic: Yeah!

Zachery: There you go.

Sonic: Also, can I call you Z-

Zachery: If you call me Zack, I will hurt you so badly.

Sonic: Ummmm... *Slowly walks backwards.*

Twilight: Hmmm... This is one of my first one ins with you... Humans.

Liza: Yeah, and I haven't ever seen a talking pony before.

Diana and Fluttershy: *Nervously look at each other.*

SG: Come on you to, the other isn't that bad.

Fluttershy: *Nervously, but surely, walks up to Diana.* He-hello. My name is F-Fluttershy. What's y-yours?

Diana: D-Diana. Nic-nice to meet you Fluttershy. *Holds out hand for Fluttershy to shake*

Fluttershy: *Shakes Diana's hand.*

Pinkie: OOOOOH! IFINALLYGETTOMEETAHUMANFORREAL!HEY!?YOULIKEPARTIES!?

Jeffery: *Somehow understands Pinkie Pie* Yes I do! You want to start one?

Pinkie: *Grabs Jeffery by his left hand* YES!LETSGO! *Runs off, dragging Jeffery with her*

Ash (who's in human form now) and Mike: Wow.

Ash: It's like staring in a mirror.

Mike: I know right.

Ash: So what makes you different than looking at me?

Mike: *Sighs* Bad luck. *Meteorite strikes Mike*

Ash: Twilight! Get in here! Mike needs a healing spell! Fast!

(Later that same day)

We arrive at Ponyville Hospital, to see Mike and Princess Luna in body casts.

Mike: This... Sucks.

Luna: We agree with thou.

I arrive in the room to visit Mike.

SG: Hey Mike, are y- *See Princess Luna* OH MY FUCKING GOD! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU PRINCESS!? *Starts to laugh*

Luna: *Starts to get angry* Thou dares to laugh in the face of the Princess of the Night!?

Mike: Dude... You better stop laughing.

SG: *Manages to stop laughing, but unfortunately looks at Princess Luna again, and starts to laugh more* HA,HA,HA,HA,HA,HA! And what is poor little Luna going to do? Kill me? *Laughs more*

Luna: *Eyes start to look like Nightmare Moon's eyes* What an excellent idea human... *A dark light consumes Princess Luna, and she transforms into Nightmare Moon, who's not in the body cast, and fully okay*

SG: SON OF A B-

Nightmare Moon: *Blasts me with a laser spell, which knocks me unconscious* Sleep well... For when thou wakes, THOU SHALL NOT BE THE SAME!

Screen fades to black.


	41. Asks 37

**Gamer:** Hey everypony, Gamer here, filling in for TheSonicGamer99. If you remember from last time, he was knocked unconscious by Nightmare Moon. Wellll... That caused him to be stuck in the hospital for a while, so I am here to answer his questions. I am his pony self after all. Now, lets get to some questions, shall we?

* * *

Wumbo asked Princess Luna: You do realize fans of this story might try to kill you right? Because you injured the Author.

Luna: We are deeply sorry. Our other self took control, and had injured him. We are hoping for a speedy recovery for him.

Christian Ape99 asked Sonic: Do you know your name backwards is Cinos?

Sonic: Yeah... Why?

Christian Ape99 asked Rainbow Dash: Besides Rainbow Crash, what's the second worst insulting name have you been called?

RD: Skittles... I still her other ponies call me it...

Wumbo asked Skyler Hope Universe: Who is the superior hedgehog? Sonic, Amy, Shadow, Ash, or Silver?

SHU (short of Skyler Hope Universe): Erm... Sonic.

ihavenoname asked me: Hey can you have Eggman kidnap Gamer and Lightning? And torture them with their worst fear?

Gamer: *Grits teeth* You are so lucky SG wrote down something for this question... *Transforms to unicorn, and picks up paper, which he reads from.* FUCK YOU! I AM NOT DOING THAT TO MY OC, AND THE OTHER OC!

A Guest asked Twilight: Hey Twilight! Did you know Ash used to be human? Would you like to study him?

Twilight: *Crazy smile* Oooooh Ash... *Runs after Ash*

Ash: *Runs* Oh come on! First Amy, now Twilight!?

Rainbow awesome asked me: Can my OC be in Elements of Chaos?

Gamer: I'll see if I can convince the author to do that...

Christian Ape99 asked Fluttershy: How's Angel, your rabbit, doing?

Fluttershy: He is doing quite good. And if it's okay with you, can I correct what Angel is? He is a bunny, not a rabbit.

Christian Ape99 asked Pinkie Pie: Are you always on a sugar rush?

Pinkie: *Thinks, then answers* Yep!

A Guest asked Ash: Do you miss your friends?

Ash: Yeah I do. I miss them very much. Sure, I got the others here, but you know. I was taken away by a portal to a new world with new creatures and a new body.

To ashy asked Ash: Do you like Equestria?

Ash: Yeah I do, but there's one problem. Other then the physics and creatures.

Pinkie: Nothing witch a song won't fix. *Gets ready to sing* Oh-.

Ash: My problem with you people is that you sing too much!

Pinkie: ...

(5 minutes later...)

(Pinkie Pie has just finished beating up Ash and blood is leaking out Ash's ears and nose and his arm and legs are broken)

Pinkie: *Sings a tune*

Gamer: Pinkie!? WHAT THE BUCK! Now Ash needs go the hospital! How many others are left before they get injured?!

Pinkie: *Stops singing* A lot more. *Resumes singing.*

Gamer: BUCK! *Calms down* Alright everypony, I gotta go take Ash to the hospital, so there will be no more questions for today. I hope you enjoyed this ask, and if you don't know how I look, there's a description of me on the author's fanfiction wall. Anyway, see ya later! *Picks up Ash with magic, and heads toward hospital.*


	42. Asks 38

ZX said to Lovelya and Light Dash: Sorry The pony version of SG jinxed it. I had to do it.*Levitates chairs and tables like Silver from Sonic 06 and throws it at them breaking their wings hooves* See ya!

Wolfy Gamer (Light Dash's OC owner): HOLY SHIT! Aright you guys continue with the ask we bring Light Dash and Lovelya to the hospital.

Gamer :YOU HAVE TO BE BUCKING KIDDING! *growls* If anypony or anyone else gets hurt her, I'll have to close down the damn ask! Oh well, here are the other questions...

Christian Ape99 asked Applejack: What's your worst fear?

Applejack: Do ya'll remember when Twi turned most of mah apples into oranges?

Dibooyolo asked me: Have you seen/herd the (head cannon) origin story of Chyrisalis that was made by Ink Rose on YouTube?

Gamer: Yes I have. And I feel bad for Chrysalis, even though she is evil, and is trying to take over Equestria.

Dibooyolo said to Queen Chrysalis: Sorry to bother you but I wanted to just apologize about how you became evil... Prince Farthing was to blame not you, and I really hope that you don't drink potions like that anymore.

Chrysalis: *thinks back to her old life, before answering* That Farthing was a fool. *starts to get emotinal* A big... Damn... Annoying... *tears start to form in eyes* Fool! *cries*

Derr asked Lightning Striker: If you HAD to date Sonic or any of his friends from Mobius, who would it be?

Lightning: ... Er... Uh... Sonic I guess... GOODBYE NOW! *smoke bomb*

greysean86 said to Twilight Sparkle: One of the crests in Digimon is called the Crest of Friendship.

Twilight: How fascinating... Can you tell me about th-

Gamer: *appears out of nowhere* DID SOMEONE MENTION DIGIMON!?

Twilight: GAH! *looks over at Gamer* WHY!

Gamer: *looks at Twilight* Sorry...

Rainbowawesome said to Luna, * gives present then teleports away*

Luna: Oh, a present... * opens the and it gives a big fat hug and a letter. It read*: Dear luny, I am sorry ;here * 1000000000000 bits are in the box,.and in slight marking it read [ i as a alicorn am 9 years old ]* Why thank you for the bits Rainbowawesome, we much appreciate it.

foxy x flutters asked Sonic: What's worse: Smile EXE, Cupcakes and Smile HD or Five Nights at Freddy's 1 2 and 3. Quick thing to point out Dashie is dead in all of them, but not Five Nights at Freddy's. She doesn't exist in that.

Sonic: *eye twitch* Oh that's easy... THE ONES WHERE THE GIRL I LOVE IS MURDERED!

MLPEGMLPCool asked Sonic and Rainbow Dash: How would you feel after your first kiss?

Sonic: Erm.. Uh... Um... It would be cool, I guess.

RD: I WOULD LOVE IT! *smacks self in face at what she says* I mean... It would be nice... I guess.

MLPEGMLPCool said to Sonic: I have some advice for you: Telling Rainbow Dash you love her is like ripping off a bloodsucking leech. Rip it off and get it over with. You'll feel a lot better afterwards.

Sonic: Shut up... I can tell her when I want... And I will... *whispers* Hopefully.

* * *

(With Gamer and Chrysalis)

We come with Gamer and Chrysalis, and see the now pegasus, trying to comfort the Changeling queen.

Gamer: Come on Chrysalis, that was a long time ago. That Farthing guy is dead.

Chrysalis: *looks over at Gamer* YOU DON'T HAVE ANY IDEA THE PAIN HE CAUSED! HE TURNED ME INTO WHAT I AM TODAY DAMMIT!

Gamer: *looks at the audiance, breaking the fourth wall* I'm gonna end the questions here. Chrysalis is crying her emotions out. I gotta calm her down. See ya'll next time. Also, SonicGamer should be out of the hospital very soon, so he'll be back very soon. Till' then, I'm Gamer signing out for TheSonicGamer99. PEACE.


	43. Asks 39

**Gamer:** Hey everybody and everypony. I finally managed to calm down Chrysalis, and she is back in action of answering questions. Though, she did ask that no one or no pony mentions how she became... Herself today, or mentions Farthing. So, we good? Alright. Lets get to some questions!

* * *

Dibooyolo said to Queen Chrysalis: I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have brought it up, and I wish I could take it back or at least make you feel better... If it means anything to you I think you look better now than before the change, and I hope that conniving twerp got what he deserved.

Chrysalis: R-really? *blushes a bit* Th-thank you for the complement. *hears the other half of the question, and gets serious, but is still blushing* And yes, that jerk did get what he deserved.

(With Luna)

Princess Luna is taking her royal jewelry off, when a letter teleports in front of her.

Luna: Huh? What is this? *reads letter*

Letter (AKA the question): Dear princess Luna,

As you can probably seen, I've gotten myself into a sticky situation with Chrysalis and I thought I should ask for some advice. So what would you do if you were in my situation?

-your loyal apprentice Dibooyolo

Luna: Well, if she was still mad and we were you, we would hope Chrysalis doth not disguise herself and sneak up on us. *hears Chrysalis happily humming in the background* But from thee sound of her humming, we say thou is safe from her wrath.

A Guest said aloud (AKA, to no one in particular): Amy will probably kill me for this, but I think she's a psychotic Sonic-obsessed demon girl who needs to be locked up in an asylum, and chases after Sonic, _AND _threatens other girls because of her own insecurities.

Amy: *hears what the Guest said, and holds out her Piko Piko Hammer before talking angrily* Wanna say that to my face, asshole?

Aura Desent MLP said to Sonic: Here's some love advice if you need some. Many different ways of telling RD you love her.

1\. Give her a not or letter

2\. Man up and tell her like a man

3\. Sing her a song or,

4\. Keep running away from women, and be lonely for the rest of your life.

Sonic: *sighs* I told this to the last guy who wanted me to tell RD my feelings... I. Will. Tell. Her. On. My. Own. Time. Now, no more of these questions, or I will have Pinkie Pie chase any of you. Trust me, getting chased by Pinkie Pie is not fun...

Christian Ape99 asked Rainbow Dash: What's the best prank you played on Sonic?

RD: *snickers* Well, there is one time I managed to trick him outside Ponyville, and drench him in water. He didn't like it, but it was funny! You should've seen his face!

Christian Ape99 asked Pinkie Pie: Why are you always so hyper?

Pinkie: Optimistic (always looks at the good side of things), duh!

Christian Ape99 asked Princess Luna: What's your worst fear?

Luna: *thinks back to 1000 years ago, then shivers* Thou doth not wanna know...

* * *

(With Gamer)

Gamer: *announcing to the cast and producers* Hey, has anypony seen Fluffle Puff?

(At the hospital with me)

I look around, finally out of my body cast, and sigh.

Me: Man, how much longer until I leave...

I see Fluffle Puff come towards my bed with a letter, and she goes near it, and drops the letter on my bed.

Me: Oh hey Fluffle. A letter? What's it about?

FP: *blows raspberries and gasps*

Me: *doesn't understand, but opens the letter, and reads aloud* Hey SonicGamer, I've snooped around and found out that Gamer is just barely creating the new Elemental X episode. -Fluffle Puff.

I get angry at this, so I crumple up the letter, and whisper to myself.

Me: *growling* Gamer... You are _FUCKING DEAD._


	44. Asks 40

Christian Ape99 asked Amy: Why can't you ever get it though your thick skull that Sonic can't stand you?!

Amy: *brings out Piko Piko Hammer* Shut... The fuck... Up...

abigailmythbloom asked Sonic: Why can't you tell RD you like her? I mean, what bad could happen?

Sonic: Oh I don't know... How about, I get rejected by the girl, or this case, mare, of my dreams!

Rainbowawesome's OC Blue Lighting said to Sonic: I feel your pain of getting a girlfriend. I even got rejected... Twice.

Sonic: *points a Blue Lighting* See what I mean, askers!?

Rainbowawesome said to Princess Luna: Ah, it feels so good to be done with magic school.

Luna: It must be feeling good for thou.

Sondash4Ever said to Twilight: Aw, don't worry Twilight, I'm a bookworm too. I actually got in trouble at school once for reading a book, and not finishing my lunch on time.

Twilight: At least someone can feel the pain of being a bookworm... And actually, can we be friends?

Sondash4Ever said to Sonic and RD: OMG! I totally ship you guys! *squeals*

RD: *blushes and wings extend and stiffen* W-we get shipped...?

Sonic: Apparently... So...

Sondash4Ever: *whispers to Sonic* And about your crush, my lips are sealed! *makes zipping motions and smiles*

Sonic: *whispers back* Thank you.

A Guest asked Princess Celestia: Hey Celestia, I heard you like cake... Specifically, _CHOCOLATE CAKE_. Is that true? If so, I heard Gamer makes a killer chocolate cake, so go ask him for cake!

Celestia: I shall be... Right back. *teleports to Gamer*

Gamer: Ah, Princess Celestia, what brings you here?

Celestia: Make me cake!

Gamer: Why...?

Celestia: I was told you made good cake! Now make me cake or else!

Gamer: NO!

Celestia: You asked for it... *horn glows with magic*

Gamer: Oh... Shit... *looks at audience, breaking fourth wall* Well, I've gotta go! Hopefully I'll make it out of this alive! Bye! *screen fades to black, and a Gamer is heard yelling* YOWCH!


	45. Asks 41

**SG:** *walks into screen view* Hey everyone! I'm back! Now, for those of you curious of what happened to Gamer, thanks to his denial of making Princess Celestia cake, he's in the hospital, and it'll be for a couple of days. So, that'll reach him a lesson or two. Anyway, onto the questions!

* * *

Christian Wolf27 asked Sonic: Why does Amy like her stinking hammer so much?

Sonic: Hell if I know.

Dibooyolo said to Princess Celestia: *delicious chocolate cake appears in front of her with a note* Note: Dear Princess Celestia, I herd you like cake and I've been told that I make a good chocolate one so I hope you enjoy \\(~)/!  
ps: I plan on making or getting Luna a present what should I get her?

Celestia: *is to busy eating the cake to answer* (in other words, I don't know what to say about the question.)

Dibooyolo asked Pinkie Pie: *hyperly jumps around Pinkie Pie, speaking extremely fast* Hi! Wanna be friends?! I like your hair! Do you like parties!?

Pinkie: *speaking in the same fast speed* Yes! Thank you! And I don't like parties, I love parties!

Dibooyolo said to Rainbow Dash: You're awesome!

RD: Thanks dude!

Dibooyolo said to Sonic: *turns invisible and dumps water on Sonic, then flies away*

Sonic: *gets the water dumped on him, and quickly changes to pony form* Okay!? Who's the smartass who dumped water on me!?

lovefanfiction. com asked Sonic: Would you ask out Rainbow if she liked you back?

Sonic: *drying self off with towel and answers question* Hell yea I would!

lovefanfiction. com asked Sonic: If you had to go to the gala, and lets say Soarin was dating RD, and broke her heart, what would you do?

Sonic: Lets see... Comfort Rainbow Dash, then after the gala, slam Soarin's head into the ground.

Abigailmythbloom said to Sonic: Just ask her. *pushes Sonic into RD*

Sonic: GAH! *bumps into RD*

RD: *looks at Sonic* Did you just bump into me?

Sonic: Heh,heh... It was an accident.

RD: Really now? Are you sure it was "an accident"?

Sonic: *sweatdrops* Y-yea... I gotta go! *flies off*

RD: Weird... There is something goin on with that pegasus... But, eh, he's still quite the hunk of a stallion if I do say so myself.


	46. Asks 42

So whut said to Sonic: Try my ways to tell RD you love her. Okay!?

1\. Write her a love letter

2\. Ask me to be with you when you do it.

3\. MAN UP, AND SAY YOUR FEELINGS LIKE A BOSS!

BTW: If you don't say your feelings in two chapters, imma throw you in a lake that's 100 meters deep. OKAY!?

Sonic: It. Is. My. Fucking. Life. So stop getting into my case about telling Rainbow Dash my feelings for her!

Nesrine Tamano asked Sonic: If you want to have new powers, what would it be?

Sonic: Hmmmm... I guess... Super strength would be good.

Nesrine Tamano asked Amy: Why did you hate Silver so much, he and Sonic become friends, but why did you still hate him?

Amy: He hurt Sonic... That shall never be forgiven...

Nesrine Tamano asked Twilight: Do you want to be a scientist or an alchemist?

Twilight: Scientist would fit quite nicely for me.

Nesrine Tamano asked Rainbow Dash: How did you get your super speed?

RD: I guess I was just born with it.

Skyler Hope Universe said to Sonic: Yo Sonic! What if I do this? *pushes Sonic into Rainbow Dash and makes them kiss* IWASNEVERSEEN! *disappears*

Sonic: *quickly gets away from Rainbow Dash* Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry! *runs off, blushing*

RD: Woah... *blushes, and wings extend and stiffen up*


	47. Asks 43

Shadowfangirl407 asked Sonic: Ask someone about your problem about Rainbow Dash, like Ash.

Sonic: How about no?

Ash: You know this will just put a stop to them annoying you right?

Sonic: *Sighs* Fine... Well I don't know how to talk to her.

Ash: Trust me you want to do it while you still can. I liked a girl called Serena and I never told her that I loved her. And I don't know if going back to my world. Jut be your self and ask her hen your ready.

Shadowfangirl407 said to me: People have to stop bugging Sonic about RD, that's why I sent him to Ash for advice.

Me: Finally... Someone on my side... AND I AM SAYING THIS NOW SO YA'LL CAN STOP BUGGIN SONIC! I will not, AND I REPEAT, NOT, have Sonic tell RD about his crush on her until the TIME IS RIGHT! SO. STOP. BUGGING. SONIC!

Shadowfangirl407 asked Ash: D'ya like Serena?

Ash: *Sighs* Yes... Because she's beautiful kind and c- *Daydreams*

Everyone: Uh...

Wumbo asked Ash: Do you know something called "Digimon"?

Ash: Sorry this took me a while. If it wasn't for a certain PINK murderous pony I would have replied as soon as you asked that question.

*Everyone looks at Pinkie*

Pinkie: What?

Zachary: Your messed up...

Sonic: Also don't ask why Group 6 are still here.

Ash: No I don't know what Digimon was until I searched it up. It's like my world but its really cool.

Me: Did you say-?!

Ash: Stop.

Me: *grumbles* Fine...

Shadowfangirl407 asked Pinkie: Why did you beat up Ash!? I mean, the poor guy didn't deserve it.

Pinkie: He interrupted my singing! Nopony does that to Pinkiemena Diane Pie! That, and breaking Pinkie Promises!

Nesrine Tamano asked me: Do you have any other stories to make?

Me: Yea, and for those of you wondering, I have finally updated my Elements of Chaos 2 story, so ya'll can check out the next chapter!

Nesrine Tamano dared Sonic: I dare you to eat 100 chili dogs in one minute!

Sonic: Heh,heh... Easy. But, not right now. I'll do it later.

Nesrine Tamano asked Rainbow Dash: Has Sonic told you about his adventures?

RD: Only one. Honestly, I would've expected him to brag about more of his adventures, cause he is just another demension version of me. Except very... Cute...

Nesrine Tamano asked Tails: Did you think Sonic was your brother?

Tails: Don't be ridiculous! Sonic and I are two completely different species of anthropomorphic animals! We only consider ourselves brothers because we took care of each other when we first met.

Nesrine Tamano asked Eggman: Are you an excuse for a villain?

Eggman: Oh, I don't know... Are you an excuse for a reviewer/asker?


	48. Asks 44

**SG: **Wow, it's been awhile guys, but I am back and ready to answer questions with Sinic and Co. , and possibly be able to write more chapters in fanfictions, but for now, here we go with the questions!

Nightmare Fredbear from the FANF reviewer said to everyone: FNAF 4 is out... Get ready for a scare...

Luna: We chose to answer this one alone, for we shalt be taking on you, Five Nights at Freddy's 4, not anypony else!

SG: She wouldn't let the others do their responses... (Cause I lazy, and I didn't want to type them up.) So lets move on, shall we?

Nesrine asked Silver: Who are your parents?

Silver: Don't tell them I said this, but... *whispers* Shadow and Rouge. (I got that from a Sonic Hedgecanon thing I saw.)

Nesrine asked Knuckles: Did you know Echidnas are ant-eaters?

Knuckles: No, and I did not need to know.

Calypso399 asked Amy: What would you do if Sonic kissed RD, but you could not kill or hurt either of them?

Amy: That's easy. I would just get depressed.

SmashandEtikaFan asked me: Who did you vote for in the Super Smash Bros. ballot?

Me: Nobody, cause I couldn't find the time to.

SmashandEtikaFan asked Sonic: Do you want Tails to join smash as a DLC fighter?

Sonic: That would be nice, but I hope Tails could handle all the battles he would have to do.

SmashandEtikaFan asked Tails: Do you want to be in smash?

Tails: Uh... Not really, especially after all the fighting they do, and all the fighting I have to do already to help protect what is right.

SmashandEtikaFan asked Twilight: Have you noticed anything bizarre lately? Like portals leading to the human world?

Twilight: Well, there was a few portals popping up here and there, but they stopped, and everything seems normal now. Well, except for the fact that we have creatures from another dimension with us, and a mad scientist trying to kill us. (AKA, Sonic and Co.)

SmashandEtikaFan asked me: Do you like the Equestria Girls movies?

Me: I enjoy watching them.

angelviolet234 asked Fluttershy: Do you have feelings for Tails?

Fluttershy: Um, no. We're just friends, that's all.

angelviolet234 asked Rainbow Dash: Would you say yes if Sonic asked you out?

RD: HELL YEA!

angelviolet234 asked Sonic: What would you do if Soarin and Dash were dating.

Sonic: Just do the same old thing I've always done. Be myself without any thought of meeting a girl.

angelviolet234 dared Twilight: I dare you to turn RD into a hedgehog.

Twilight: *smiles, and her horn lights up with magic* With pleasure. *runs off*

*Some time later*

angelviolet234 asked Sonic: What would be your reaction if you saw RD in hedgehog form?

Sonic: I would honestly be surprised at w-

RD: *is a hedgehog and walking around, grumbling to herself*

Sonic: *sees this* Uuuuuh...

RD: *looks at Sonic* And what are you looking at!?

Sonic: Nothing! Nothing at all!


End file.
